


Who Would Suspect The Baby Sitter?

by theacromantula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: Hired on as the family baby sitter how did she end up becoming the Queen of the entire Magical World?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Who Would Suspect The Baby Sitter? (Working Title)

Inspired By & Dedicated To

Chaos Snow Kitsune

Chapter 1

There he stood outside of her bedroom door once again. At the age of nine years old, a boy with brilliant emerald eyes looked on as a man with many tattoos over his body stuffed a large fleshy appendage into a sleeve surrounded fiery red hair. Nine year old Harry James Potter could not stop spying on his mother and father having sex. It had been a little more than eight years after that terrible night in October. That night Harry had lost his biological father James to an unloved bastard of a man. That’s what his mother called Voldemort. She was able to take Harry and slip out the cottage’s escape tunnel. Before they escaped, Lily left a little very nasty surprise for anybody who tried to chase after them. She had found out that her little trap had apparently vaporized the Dark Lord. That idiot Dumbledore then proclaimed her family had been slaughtered. She wasn’t going to correct his mistakes.

_Some time after October 31 st 1981_

After that night, Lily and Little Harry had moved into the Evans Family’s spacious hunting lodge which had been magically hidden inside Snowdonia National Park. Lily was the first witch in her family in three generations but the Evans family had been a part of the magical world for centuries. Lily laughed at how the magical world could easily forget. Her family had two generations of squibs. Unlike the most traditional Pure Blooded families, the Evans family didn’t disinherit or outright banish those poor unfortunate souls back into the non magical world. Lily’s father for example chose to live in the non magical world and with his keen mind for business, Marcus Evans had increased the family’s fortunes a thousand fold.

Marcus and Magnolia Evans were proud of both of their daughters but were saddened with Petunia’s choice in men. Maggie believed that Petunia was actively picking up the worst sort of men on purpose to spite her parents. She ended up marrying that oaf of a man Vernon Dursley. Marcus and Maggie had several very long discussions about the daughter’s husband. Marcus had one of his associates look into Vernon and Marcus was not pleased with what his associate found. His associate had noted that Vernon Dursley had been charged several times for assaulting women during his younger years. Those charges were never able to stick thanks to his father’s influence. Marcus and Maggie decided to not completely write off their daughter. They would welcome her back with open arms if she ever came to her senses and ditch that oaf.

Lily’s parents died when a lorry had lost control on an icy winter road just a few miles from the family home. The lorry crossed over into the oncoming lane and plowed right into their emerald green S type Jaguar. It had been just over five years since Lily has lost her parents. They were lucky that they got to meet their most wonderful grandson who was once again drawn to spy on his mother and father carnally enjoying themselves. It was several days after that horrid night in October of Eighty One when Lily picked up the morning copy of the Cardiff Magical Crier. She trusted their reporters far more than the mouth piece of the Ministry. She nearly collapsed after reading the headline.

** SIRIUS BLACK TO BE CHARGED WITH MURDER  
FOR THE BETRAYAL OF THE POTTER FAMILY **

****

Lily knew Sirius Black was a womanizing prank loving immature dunderhead whose thought his abnormally large and thick penis made him the second coming of Merlin. A murderer however she knew Sirius was not. She either could let this miscarriage of justice continue on or she and Harry could disappear for good. She remembered back to a quote by Edmund Burke her father had been very fond of. She knew that evil would succeed if she chose to do nothing. Within the hour, Lily Potter was standing in the office of newly promoted head Auror Amelia Bones. Amelia was a mentor to Lily and several other of her friends at Hogwarts. They still remained friends to this day.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Amy. These day at the Ministry must be an absolute nightmare.” Lily said before she hugged her good friend. Amelia smiled back at Lily and gestured for her friend to have a seat.

“I would not be sitting in this office if I thought this was just a chat between two friends catching up. You must have seen the headlines. I am powerless to stop this charade unless I want to completely destroy my career.” Amelia gasped as she covered her mouth. Her younger self would have smacked her older self for being so selfish. “Our friend will be put on trial for the betrayal of your family and for thirteen murders and I am worried about my career.” Amelia pulled open the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of Old Ogden’s Finest Fire Whiskey. She didn’t waste any time fetching a glass. Seconds later, fiery amber gold slipped passed her lips on its way to her stomach.

Her next words were mixed with a hint of smoke leaving her mouth. “We are talking about going up against Bagnold, Crouch and Dumbledore. We haven’t even considered who might benefit from Sirius being taken out of the picture. The Malfoy Family comes to mind. Sirius is the only surviving heir. It would fall to young Draco if Sirius were convicted of any crime.” Amelia started looking over the case file. As Head Auror, she was part of the team that would be trying Sirius’s case in front of Wizengamot. Normally a case as weak as the one in front of her would be easily dismissed. Sirius was the Heir Apparent to one of the most Ancient and Noble Families in the magical world. Many would jump at the chance to control the wealth and wield the power the House Black has amassed over the past millennium.

“I think I have to take one for the team Amelia. As much as an arrogant ass he is, Sirius does not deserve this. Before I reveal myself to the magical world, I would like to see him if that’s at all possible.” Lily watched as Amelia got up from her desk and walk over to a large portrait of the Bones Family. Amelia waved her wand and the happy scene disappeared. It was a portrait that doubled as a magically expanded safe that could only be opened by those keyed into the portrait’s wards. Amelia pulled out a long shimmering cloak out from the safe.

“I seem to believe that this cloak belongs to your family. We had to confiscate it from Dumbledore who seemed to think that just because he is a high ranking ministry that doesn’t give him the permission to plunder an active crime scene.” She handed the heirloom back to its rightful owner. “Sirius is being held here deep in the bowels of the ministry holding cells. We are lucky he is from the Black Family. If he were a commoner he would have been subjected to dementor exposure. Don the cloak and follow me. I have an interview scheduled with Mr. Black in a few moments. I’ll do my best to disrupt the magic the ministry used to monitor the cell block. Hopefully that cloak of yours will not be picked up by the wards.”

Lily donned James’ cloak before they left. The two ladies made their way out from Amelia’s office and over to the high security lift. Amelia waved her wand and the golden gate opened up. The duo rode the secure lift all the way down to what looked like a slimy dungeon from a medieval castle. All most all of the captured criminals had already stood trial and were either starting their sentences in Azkaban or they pleaded to be under the effected of the Imperious Curse. The only one left rotting away was Sirius Orion Black. The heir to the Black family was in the last cell on the left. Amelia felt her resolve tested when she saw the sight before her. The once full of life scoundrel was swinging from the ceiling with his head in a makeshift noose.

Sirius’s body was still twitching. Amelia fired off a cutting spell right after she cushioned the ground. The limp body fell to the floor as the cell door slid open . Amelia rushed inside and loosened the knot around his neck. Color returned to Sirius’s face as he started gasping for air. “The only way you are getting off that easily is if I decide to kill you myself Sirius Orion Black. The Sirius Black I remember tutoring in potions would never even consider taking the easy way out.”

Sirius coughed several times before he tried to respond. “I only really took you up on tutoring was to look down your loosely tied robes.”

“You don’t think I knew that. You think I would even give you such an opportunity if I didn’t fancy you myself. Yes even the Iron Maiden of Hogwarts has feelings, wants and needs. I wanted to chase after you since I saw you sorted on that fateful day in September ten years ago. I wished you joined me in Ravenclaw. You certain were intelligent enough if you were misguided in how you put that intelligence to use. The Sirius I remember would never take the easy way out even if all of the weight of the world was pressing down upon his shoulders.”

Sirius tried to keep tears from leaving his eyes but it was no use. “They are all conspiring against me Ames. I can understand why Malfoy and his ilk want me out of the way. My family’s money and power would go a long way and would open many doors. However each time Dumbledore has spoken with me, I’ve seen a quick glint in his eye. He too is up to something.”

“Well you aren’t wrong about Dumbledore. Word around the Ministry is that Dumbledore will try to seal the wills of both James and Lily Potter. He could only do that if he were either the chief Warlock or the head of the Department of Human Services. I don’t see either Old Cedric Minchum or Venusia Evermonde giving up their positions willingly.” Amelia cursed when she remembered that both were ardent Dumbledore supports. “It’s okay Sirius.” Amelia took out her wand and waved it in a large sweeping arc. “However screwed you might think you are, I think we can play a card that will trump any other game those idiots are going to try and play.”

If he didn’t have Padfoot’s enhanced sense of hearing, he would have never heard those few light footstep walking into his jail cell. Out from behind what appeared to be an invisibility cloak stood a vision what Sirius could only describe as an angel. A redheaded very busty angel. He couldn’t stop himself from instantly becoming engorged. James might have openly pinned for Lily but Sirius too carried a burning torch for the goddess with auburn tresses. Even his very baggy jail outfit couldn’t hide what Sirius had living between his legs. Both ladies tried to conceal matching blushes. Lucky for them both, Sirius didn’t notice.

“How… how… how… did you survive? When I got there, the top level of the cottage had been blown to smithereens.” Sirius watched as Lily shook her head.

“You couldn’t possibly think that I wouldn’t have had an escape plan ready to put in action in case the worse was to happen. Harry and I escaped through the tunnel. I was feeding Harry at the time, he attacked. He must have placed anti apparation wards over the house. What almost everybody forgets about those type of wards is that one has to be specific when setting them. All Voldie did was not allow people to apparate out from the house. He never thought to include a ward against apparation inside that set boundary. Harry was still feeding from my breast when I apparted us down to the basement. I unlocked the secret escape tunnel only James, you or I knew about.”

Lily walked over and sat down beside Sirius. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Before I left, I armed the surprise I left behind for Voldemort. A few months ago I started putting in place a backup plan in case we were all trapped inside. I laid a pressure plate just underneath a loose floorboard just outside Harry’s bedroom. That pressure plate was wired to several well placed demolitions charges. The system was complexly inactive unless I armed the system from the panel in the basement. My father despite being a second generation squib was quite the demolitions expert for the British Secret Service and he talk his eager daughter his entire trade. Voldemort must have stepped on that loose floorboard. I watched the massive fireball shoot skyward just before I apparated away my family’s home back in Wales. Harry and I were just relaxing until I caught today’s headline in the Cardiff Magical Crier. I Couldn’t sit back and watch you being subjected to a kangaroo court. Later on today, Amelia and I are going to hold a press conference to announce that I am not dead nor did you betray us. Did anybody find the corpse of Peter yet?”

“I augmented the standard fidelius charm in two way. The first was linking the charm to James, Harry or myself instead of the Potter Cottage. The charm would hide us away from anybody who didn’t know the secret.”Lily looked over to Amelia who was wearing a surprised look on her face. “The charm worked perfectly. The closest of friends would think that the three of us never existed. The charm works by tricking the mind into believing the lie. My research into the charm showed that it evolved from developing area wide memory charms. As for the second modification, I wasn’t sold on choosing Peter for our secret keeper. Your idea for the diversion was clever Sirius but I would have picked Remus instead. I subtly adding a loyalty clause when I started the ritual. Pettigrew broke the loyalty clause of the charm. He gave away our secret which led to the death of James. If he isn’t dead yet he will be. Witches and Wizards cannot live very long after our magic has turned on us.”

Amelia and Lily helped Sirius to his feet and guided him over to the shabby mattress in the corner. “Now, hopefully, you will be released by the end of the day if not sometime tomorrow. I will have several aurors I trust guarding you from now on.” Amelia’s badger patronus leapt out from her wand and scurried away. Lily quickly slipped the invisibility cloak back on, snuck back out into the hallway and ducked into an open cell right before Allister Moody and his trainee Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to the cell holding Sirius.

“I’m glad you both are so prompt. I also happen to know that you both know Sirius to be innocent. I am assigning the both of you to guard him all hours of the day. Allow nobody but me to talk to him. I don’t care if Bagnold, Crouch, Dumbledore or even her royal majesty asks to you to step aside. Anybody imprisoned here falls under the direct control of the head auror. Send anybody who gets in your way straight to me.” Both nodded their acceptance of her directive. Amelia and Lily headed back up to her office. Amelia fired up her personal floo. She made several calls. One to her good friend Annareesa Flunge who covered the Wizengamot for the Daily Prophet. Her next few calls were to newspaper reporters in Scotland, Wales, Ireland and France. Her last call was to her foreign pen pal Apolline Angelos who was hired on as the newest reporter for La Sentinelle Magique. Each reporter committed to attending the press conference.

In an hour’s time Amelia held the press conference in the middle of the Ministry. To say that Amelia unleashed a political shit storm was quite the understatement of the decade. She knew she could only be fired by two people both of whom were taking cover from the fallout of nearly committing an innocent man to suffer a fate worse than death itself. By the end of the day, Sirius Black was released into Lily’s custody after being cleared of all charges in front of the Chief Warlock. The trio was then were requested to attend a meeting with their former headmaster. Lily had a few choice words to the man with too many first names.

Albus guided the three into a small conference room just down the hall from the main Wizengamot chamber. The headmaster sat at one end of the long table while Sirius, Amelia and Lily sat down at the other end. Lily hoped to keep the headmaster off of his game by speaking first.

“Does this meeting concern anything related to Hogwarts business? If not I would really like to get back to my home. Tali is quite the outstanding house elf but Harry is still quite a handful. I am sure Sirius here would also like to see his godson.” Lily tried to keep her tone civil. She kept her occlumency shields up just in case old and beardy decided to sneak a peek.

“I merely wanted to offer my condolences for the loss of your husband in a quieter setting Lady Potter. I’m sure you’ve noticed that we have been quite busy here at the Ministry trying to clean up the mess that Voldemort has caused. I am quite relieved that we avoided making such a miscarriage of justice.”

Sirius clenched his fist underneath the table trying to calm himself. “Then why didn’t you speak up, moments after the attack occurred. You didn’t correct anybody when they assumed that I had sold out my brother and sister in blood to that madman. Hell you were needed to help power the ritual that Lily used to set the Fidelius over her family. You knew we had used your suggestion to go with Pettigrew over myself or Remus. You have a lot to answer for Dumbledore. Your day of reckoning is coming.”

It was Amelia’s turn. She had but one question at this point for Dumbledore. “Have you come up with a reason for why you were trying remove Potter Family heirlooms from an active crime scene. Had we brought you up on charges, your chances for becoming Chief Warlock would have been in jeopardy. I’ll offer you this bit of advice. Let people get back to some form of normalcy. We have friends to bury.”

“You are of course right. All three of you. As for my supposed looting, I was only merely trying to secure those items before actual looters came to tear your summer cottage apart. Whatever surprise you left behind for Voldemort did extensive damage to your wards. It has also been claimed by the Ministry as an important site to magical history.”

“I hated that place in the first place. The wards on either Potter Manor or our summer residence in the south of France were magical strongholds that would have taken an elite team of warding experts and curse breakers over a month to breach the family wards. Deep in my heart, I believe you somehow convinced James to use the cottage in Godric’s Hollow instead of any of our other safe houses. I have no proof of this because you’d be in magical suppressing handcuffs at the very least if I did.”

“I would like to request that you and Sirius meet one weekend in the near future. I have things to discuss with you both that concern you both. I shall send word with more information in a few days. I would like to hold the meeting in my office unless you can think of a more secure location.”

“How about a meeting room at Gringotts. I think you owe us that much. Rumor around the Ministry is that someone out there is trying to have our will sealed. Now the only will James and I ever filed was with our friends over Gringotts. Anything else should be considered a forgery.” Lily was starting to lose her cool. She pushed herself back from the table, stood up and donned the invisibility cloak.

She didn’t feel like dealing with anybody but her son. Sirius used his enhanced hearing to track Lily into the elevator. As soon as those golden gates closed Sirius wrapped his around the cloaked Lily. The two friends melted into each other and both started to weep. They had both lost someone incredibly special. Lily asked Sirius to stay with her and Harry at her family home. Sirius had really nowhere else to go. Spending it with Lily and his godson sounded like the best way to try to grieve properly.

Over the next eighteen months, Sirius had really impressed Lily. James’s death had hit them both hard but Lily had Harry to distract her. Sirius finally decided to man up and step in to his role of godfather. He didn’t know how he did it but he was able to make Lily happy. Maybe she was simply humoring him but he caught that spark in her eye every so often. After a few more month Sirius asked Lily out on a date. He took Lily out for dinner and bit of dancing. She was quite reluctant at first but after her parents took Harry for the night. Sirius and Lily danced the night away not returning home until very early the next morning.

His heavy eyelids struggled to open but his face was covered with ruby red hair. He tried to move his body but another body was firm pressed against his own. Two very large and firm breasts pressed into his back. Sirius wouldn’t stop wiggling in hopes to wake Lily up. They shared a bottle of wine but he swore he couldn’t remember how they ended up in bed together. He was certainly not complaining especially when Lily’s hand accidentally rubbed up against his soft member. If he didn’t wake her up soon, He was looking at a massive eruption of Mount St. Lily. He called upon his magic and silently apparated to the master bathroom. He showered and then called a house elf and arranged for breakfast out on the master bedroom’s balcony.

He had just opened up the front page of the Cardiff Magical Crier when the most beautiful sight walking into his peripheral vision. Lily adorned herself in a green and black kimono that was not made for a woman of Lily’s statuesque proportions. Sirius couldn’t hide his erection. His hard-on poked out through his bathrobe. He knew Lily had seen it and she didn’t say that he needed to fix himself. In fact, he swore that her kimono slipped open a little more.

“Sirius, I wanted to thank you for last night. I hadn’t had that much fun in quite a long time. I’ll let you in on a little secret. You could dance circle around James all night long. I’m glad that I charmed my heels. I lost count on how many times he stepped on my toes. Where did you find about that tiny hole restaurant. I have a new love for gnocchi. That was by far and wide the best date I’ve ever been on. I wish you had been this mature back when we were in school. You could see why I never acted on my crush back then. You and James were two of three biggest dunderheads in the school at the time.” Sirius was dumbfounded at Lily’s admission. The redhead smirked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I was going through my bad boy phase. Back then you ticked all of those boxes Sirius. I was just too chicken enough to corner you and have my wicked way with you.”

Lily smiled as she left Sirius speechless, very hard and probably very horny. She had another naughty idea. She subtly untied her robe as she had a few bites of a delicious breakfast. She swore her elves could out cook the top rated chef in the world. Sirius wasn’t the only one who needed to scratch nature’s natural itch. She finished her breakfast, stood up but left her robe behind. “Sirius, my parents aren’t bringing Harry back until afternoon but I flooed them and asked if they could keep him a few more hours. We were quite tired when we got home and I did really want that special intimate moment between us. Think you are man enough to fulfill my challenge?” Sirius leaped up from his chair. This sudden movement caused his robe to fall to the stone floor. Sirius could have had a second animagus the way that horse like cock swung wildly between his legs. Lily unconsciously licked her lips. 

She took off for the bedroom. She leapt back on the bed and landed on her hands and knees. She heard him stop at the entrance to the bedroom. She could feel his eyes scanning every millimeter of her nude body. She gave her ass a wiggle. Seconds later she squealed as Sirius’s nose and tongue were probing around her sweet honey pot. That honey pot seemed to have a sizable leak. She gasped out loud as that bulbous crown of his pressed up against her hairy slit. She was tortured with great pleasure with each inch Sirius slowly pushed his cock deep inside. He reached up with his long arms and cupped her heavy breasts.

There was something about Sirius and his magical cock. It felt that there was no other cock that could match perfectly. His crown found that squishy special spot with each thrust. She had tears of joy slipping down her cheeks. She muttered very magical and non magical swear word as he picked up the pace. His hands had moved down to her hips leaving her tits to swing wildly. He bunched up her hair and used it as a leash gently pulling on it. Lily moaned loudly. Sirius pulled almost all of his shaft out of her. He loved seeing his cock covered in Lily’s juices. Neither he nor Lily had much stamina left with one last powerful thrust he buriedhimself deep inside her right before he shot load after hot sticky load of his thick creamy baby batter.

Before she ventured out onto the veranda, Lily took an anti-pregnancy potion and placed an anti pregnancy charm over herself. The thought alone that she was carrying another baby drove her hormones crazy. The added fact that it might be Sirius’s child just added to the madness. She did want one or two more kids but not quite so soon. She felt his soft cock slowly pull out her swollen slit. He was more of a battering ram than anything else. His cock also acted as a plug. Their mixed juices gushed out of her the moment that plug was removed. She looked down between her legs to see quite the large puddle of their love. She rolled over on to her back and gestured to Sirius to climb on top of her. Neither were ready for another round but the extra warmth his body brought warmed her heart.

“I may have married James who somehow wore down my defenses after he changed his attitude. Maybe I did love him. We were still newlyweds when he was cut down. When I look into your eyes though, I felt like this is where I belong.

The next summer Sirius and Lily tied the knot in a small private ceremony consisting of Remus Lupin, her parents, and the Tonkses. Harry and Nymphadora serving as the ring bearer and flower girl respectively. Sirius had even gotten Harry a tiny tuxedo which Moony carried him down the aisle when the time was right. Her father said that he didn’t see her this happy or excited the first time he had walked her down the aisle. It was eight years later that Harry found himself once again watching his parents doing something in bed he didn’t quite fully understand. What he did know was that he did enjoy watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a day or so later that Harry found himself swimming out in the Olympic sized swimming pool. He loved to swim and did so every day. The pool’s temperature was magically controlled. He loved swimming in the winter while the snow was falling. Today however was a warm summer day. He had just finished his last lap when he heard a loud squeal right before being hit with a wall of water. Harry heard that familiar laugh as someone else swam over to him. He opened his eyes an amazing sight. Sixteen year old Dora Tonks was standing near him perfectly filling out that small purple bikini. Her hair was silky smooth, long and perfectly matched her outfit. She did this on purpose. She knew that the almost ten year old was attracted to her. She saw a bit of herself in him enough to even consider the thought of ever making a move on him. 

Harry had to his growing chubby as best he could so he sent a wall of water right back. Harry quickly made a break for the side of the pool. He quickly climbed out before Dora regained her wits. By the time Dora made her way out of the pool, Harry had sat down in one of the lounge chairs to soak up a bit of the summer sun. She thought he needed to be pranked until she looked down his chiseled body. The pool did wonders for his body. His tight bathing suit on the other hand couldn’t hide something no nine year hold should claim to have. There was quite a large bulge hiding beneath that tight green bathing suit. 

She summoned her purple sunglasses, cast a spell that blocked the harmful sun rays before she plopped down on the chair next to Harry. His mother had called earlier in the day asking if she was available to baby sit. Normally she hated to do it because usually she had to deal with her cousin Draco who had to be one of the most spoiled children in the world. Looking after Harry was a dream by comparison. Harry could be mischievous when he wanted to be didn’t have an ounce of that arrogance Little Draco had. He was caring and giving. His trump card were those emeralds he had for eyes. She could stare at those gems for a thousand years and never become bored.

Dora walked over and as she was about to sit down she saw a puzzled look on Harry’s face. His long straight black hair was splayed out around his head on the large lounge chair. Something deep inside Dora wanted to curl up next to him. She had to restrain herself and lock those feelings away.

“Knut for your thoughts, a sickle for your troubles or a galleon for your pleasure? You okay Lil Prince?” Dora said as she claimed the lounge chair to Harry’s right.

“I’d give you a sack of galleons if it keeps my problems between the two of us.” Harry let out a loud sigh.

“You don’t need to buy me off with a sack of galleons my sweet prince. Despite our age difference, you are my closest and best friend. You know things about me that I would die before ever told even my parents. Now are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or am I going to have to resort to more interesting interrogation tactics.” Dora said as she pulled out the knot that was holding her bikini against her ample cleavage. One quick twist of her torso sent her top flying.

“I found myself outside the door to my parents’ bedroom last night. They forgot to fully close the door let alone magically secure and silence it. It’s the third time this week I’ve been drawn to spy on my parent’s night time activities. My parents could both easily pose as models. Why am I attracted to my parents Dora? Why do I spy on them?” Dora could hear the raw frustration in his voice.

“It’s all a part of growing up Harry. You might be entering puberty earlier than most males do but it’s nothing to be ashamed about. You find your parents attractive because let’s face it they are both very attractive. The fact that you like both isn’t unusual. I fancy boys as much as I like girls. Let me ask you this Harry. Has your mum or dad sat you down and talked about any of this with you?” Dora then pulled the string that kept the bottom of her suit snug against her lower half and tossed it aside she wasn’t a big fan of tan lines.

She looked over at Harry and he shook his head. “I would be surprised if they did give you the talk about puberty. I think we’ve developed a level of trust and acceptance over the years. I’m more than happy to answer any question you might have. Like the one you asked me earlier. I know you are curious Harry. I know your parents aren’t the only ones you’ve spied on in the past. Last summer when my family and your family spent three weeks on the Black’s private island in the Caribbean. You spied on me when I used the outdoor shower. The glass acted as a mirror and I could see you standing on your bedroom’s balcony. I kept using that shower because I knew you’d like to watch. I can’t speak to why your parents don’t lock and silence their master suite. Horny and lovesick people overlook a lot of things when they start to become intimate. Anything else wise and knowledgeable Dora can answer for you? Have any idea what you’d like to do tonight as your parents head out to celebrate their anniversary? I know you are a huge fan of Batman. There is a new batman movie playing all over the country. Your mum would probably object if I took you out but I won’t tell them if you don’t?” That got a smile out of the frustrated nine year old. Harry toweled himself off. Dora couldn’t take her eyes off of tall nine year old who filled out a speedo better than most older men ever could. She knew then and there that she was smitten with Harry. If he was this attractive now, she’d have to plant her claim now otherwise she’d never have a chance later on. 

She watched him walk back up to the manor house thinking the most impure thoughts with every step he took. Something else was on her mind though. Every picture she had ever seen of James Potter showed a man with glasses and what could only be described as a rat’s nest on the top of his head. Harry didn’t look like James. Harry’s face was far more angular and carried several aristocratic features that the Black family was known for. She was pretty sure Sirius would have never used one of those evil blood adoption rituals that were fairly common over a hundred years ago. The stories she heard from her mother about Sirius growing up was that she was quite the prankster who had notched up quite the count of ladies in his time at school. Could Sirius be the one who impregnated Lily while she was still married to James? These and a few other questions bothered her but those questions had to wait for a confrontation with Lily at a later date. She also had a bit more research to do. She collected her suit and put it back on before making her way back up to the manor house. 

Dora caught a very beautiful Lily sitting at the kitchen’s island bar. Lily had picked out a very elegant black gown made from the finest material that clung to her curvy frame perfectly. She smiled as Dora entered the kitchen. She put down the piece of parchment that was causing her a bit of frustration. “Thank you again Dora for looking after Harry.”

“Compared to cousin Draco, Harry is a piece of cake. In the early years, myself along with a few house elves could barely handle young Lord Pissy-pants who would throw a tantrum every chance he got.” Dora said before she raided the fridge. She then made herself a small salad.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question about your abilities? My inner researcher wonders how often you use your talent and how much you change? Like right now, how much have you changed?”

Dora stopped munching on a few bit of salad as she thought how to respond. “Here, I would only change my hair and eyes. The rest of me is all original. Up at school, I change a bit. For quidditch, these big bad girls go away. I strengthen up my musculature. The long hair becomes a cropped pixie cut. I would have even enhanced my eye sight if I could get away with it. Why do you ask?” Dora resumed consuming her salad.

“I’m very proud that you were Harry’s first true friend. I can also see that he is developing quite a crush on you”

“I am not the only one he has developed a crush on. We talked about not just a few minutes ago. I can’t blame him one bit. Part of me wants to drop my fork, crouch down and sneak a peek. You are one incredibly hot mama.” Dora turned and walked over to the sink. She then washed out her bowl and left it in the drying rack.

“I am also incredibly straight forward.” Dora turned around to see that Lily had pulled up the bottom of her gown passed her navel. Lily hated the feeling of wearing panties or any form of underwear. Her flaming red bush glistened with her sweet honeyed dew in the afternoon sun that streamed in from the large windows. Dora nearly tripped over herself. She braced herself as she crashed into the island. Lily pulled her dress back down. “Sirius and I both know about Harry’s crush on both of us and the fact that we let him spy on us. The first time he caught us we were enjoying a very warm night down by the pool. Sirius’s canine hearing first picked up the fact that we weren’t alone. It gave us such a rush to know that someone was watching us. I have a bit of a request of you. Can you always be there for Harry? Neither Sirius nor I know really how to help Harry out in this area. Also I think it would better if he could go to someone closer to his own age. I believe it’s best that we try to nip Harry’s interest in us.”

“You want to be exactly what to Harry? How far am I allowed to stretch the boundaries? I mean I’ll be in my sixth year come September and seventh next year when Harry is just starting off. I want to be there for him in any possible but we shouldn’t alienate any other potential friends or even lovers if it should come to that. He should develop as normally as possible.”

“That’s the thing Dora. Harry will not be like any other witch or wizard. I know you’ve figured out another secret that surrounds Harry. It’s plain to see if one were to look close enough.” Lily sighed before taking a sip from her glass of white wine.

“Only if you know what to look for but yes genetics and family traits do not lie. I am a fan of Harry’s incredibly silky black hair and his chiseled facial features. I know Sirius is Harry’s father. I’m fine with it. In fact, I can’t think of a more loving doting father other than my own. I’m glad he’s changed if all the stories my mum has to me about him are even remotely true. What again would be my duties to him?”

“Mostly just be his best friend and confidant if it blossoms into something more neither Sirius or I will stand in your way. As for Harry being special, we haven’t figured it all out yet. He needs to his first magical maturity on his eleven birthday for his blood to be stable enough for the Goblin gauntlet. I have only theories at this point. The night Harry was conceived was the night of Pandora Lovegood’s birthday party.’ Lily finished up her glass of wine before gently banishing it to the sink. 

Pandora loved her husband and he loved her but he was off on another one of his magical creatures hunt. He left to chase after a mystical creature on her birthday no less. Pandora never ever got angry but she was notorious for getting even. Anyways, Selene invited most of our friends. The party was very nice until the end of the night were it was just James, Sirius, Pandora and I relaxing in the large whirlpool tub Pandora had created on the top level of her home. She was an avid stargazer. One or two more rounds of drinks led to Sirius, Pandora and I slipped into the master bed. One of Pandora’s elves must have brought James either home or down to another bedroom. They were both consummate lovers who ravaged me.”Lily caught a look of confusion on Dora’s face.

“I trust you enough to know one of Pandora’s not so secret secrets. She trusts me enough to trust those I deem worthy with her secret. Pandora is half fairy and as the ability to swap genders whenever she deems. For the most part, she sticks to the female form except for having male genitalia. My working theory is that both Sirius and Pandora are both Harry’s father. God knows they pumped enough cum into me while I was at the most fertile part of my cycle. Magic works in very mysterious ways no matter how much we try to understand it. I can’t think of anything else you might need to know about Harry at the moment. Sirius and I hope to be back midnight but we have a room booked at the Savoy just in case we don’t make it back. These bloody ministry functions are quite tedious.” Lily perked up when she heard Sirius descending down the staircase nearby.

“He might be my darling husband who does clean up incredibly well. My one and only complaint is that to look as dashing as he does right now, the roguish berk takes more time in front of the mirror than his three cousins combined.” Lily smirked at her dashing husband.

“It’s really not fair when all you had to do was don that exquisite gown and matching pair of heels. I have a closet full of of black dress robes and I couldn’t decide which one to pick. I know we are the Potter Black family and that these functions are very important but I really think we should skip this one. A political fundraiser for one of the worst and useless men to ever walk through the halls of the ministry. Every time someone tries to run against him , their campaign somehow always fall apart.” Sirius walked over to the liquor cabinet, found a nice bottle of scotch and poured himself a small shot.

“You should really dabble in politics more love. Merlin knows you like arguing and trying your best to one up your rival. Do you have any idea how wet I get when you tell me about all the times you’ve taken Lucius or one of his cronies down a peg or two?”

“That is a rhetorical question that doesn’t need to be answered Lily for you are always dripping wet with your ravenous beauty and your scalding smarts.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily and planted a long wet kiss upon her lips. Lily went along for the ride.

When they came back up for air, “Dog slobber and scotch would not be a bestselling fragrance. If we keep this up, we won’t make it to the function.”

“That was entirely my plan all along.” Sirius turned to Dora. “The house and grounds are now in your hands Princess Purple. Don’t do anything that could get you in trouble or at the very least don’t get caught.” Lily smacked Sirius’s bicep and gave him the look that all men the world over feared. The look that signified he was on the road to sleeping downstairs alone on the couch.

“I think you’ll have an easier time with Harry than I will with Sirius. Enjoy your night Dora.” After saying good night to Dora, Lily took her husband’s and led him to the manor’s apparation point just outside the front doors. I’ll made you a deal you couldn’t possibly refuse. I did some arithmancy and some arithmetic equations earlier and my body will be at its most fertile peak in between midnight and one am. Stick to one or two glasses of club soda or champagne and I’ll make sure it will be a night you will never forget.” 

Dora meanwhile when is search of her baby the one she was supposed to sit upon. She headed up the stairs Sirius had just came down but instead of heading to the Master suite, she turned left at the top of the staircase. She heard some unusual noises coming from down the long hallway. She was pretty sure that she and Harry were the only two in the house. She sneaked her way down the hallway and stopped just outside the suite Harry laid claim to. She leaned up against the wall on the open side of the door frame and peered into the spacious bedroom. On the bed, she hoped to see a very naked Harry Potter with a stiff flag pole flying Dora’s sexy thong as a flag. She was not at all expecting a smaller yet nearly perfect carbon copy of Lily Potter laying on the bed with one dainty hand cupping a firm breast whilst the other hand buried several of her fingers beneath a big thicket of ruby red hair. Dora nearly collapsed when Little Lily Potter started moaning out loud and calling her by name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dora was absolutely floored and her mind was completely blank for once in her life. How did they keep the fact that Harry was either really a girl or possibly a metamorph like her. Wouldn’t she have seen Harry being unable to control the shifting. There was no way that Harry had that much control over such an ability this early in life without outside tutelage. It had to be what Lily had explained to earlier. Was this what Lily was talking about. Was Harry able to switch genders just as easily as she was able to?

Dora looked down and saw her nipples straining up against the flimsy material of her bikini top. She also felt a certain slickness leaking down between her legs. Dora quickly and silently backed herself up the hallway and slipped into her bedroom. Lily and Sirius gave her the bedroom closest to Harry’s since she was always over. Dora locked the door and silenced the entire room. Dora then ripped off her clothing and fell down upon the bed with four of her fingers buried inside her soaking slit. Dora dreamed about being with Harry in as many forms as he or she was able to achieve. 

Dora slightly elongated her fingers just to reach her very special spot. Her pussy clamped down on her fingers as her orgasm washed over her entire body. Pussy juice squirted out around her fingers and coated her thick bush of purple hair. Dora’s breathing came in short pants as she came back down from her powerful orgasm. Her legs finally stopped shaking after five minutes. Dora sat up against the headboard. She looked down the bed and saw the massive wet spot. She smiled at her ability to gush untold amounts of pussy juice but now she now had to summon a house elf to take care of her mess. 

She looked over at her bikini. She would once again have to buy another one after her race to get off. If she kept this up, she should have to start buying bikinis in bulk. Merlin knew, her mother would certainly not give her an allowance for bikinis. Dora pulled her wand out from her holster she had strapped to her leg. One wave of her wand saw that the spot disappeared. She then opened the windows hoping to air out the sweet scent of her sex. She made her way to the connected bathroom and turned on the shower. The Evans Family knew how to build houses. The entire manor was the mix of classic English manor house but updated with all the modern features. Dora didn’t need to take a long shower. She quickly toweled off and hung the towel back on the rack. The towel racks were enchanted to magically dry any wet fabric draped over the metal rod. 

Dora confidently walked out of the bathroom and into her walk in closet. She picked out a pick halter top that barely covered her breasts and stopped above her belly button. Dora matched her top with a pair of clean but ratty pair of Daisy Dukes. If she had to wear clothing she wanted to wear as little as possible. She posed in front of a mirror for a few minutes. She didn’t change her look. She always looked good in purple. The pink top mixed well with her hair. She pressed her breasts together then let them go and she watched them bounce about. She thought about getting several piercings. The first ones she wanted to get were her nipples. Her best friend Meghan Abbott who just got a job at the one magical tattoo and piercing parlor just off of Diagon Alley. Two small barbells enhanced with runic magic. Meghan was applying to several master runesmiths. Meghan also had to pay her bills. 

Dora liked the fact that her nipples were protruding from her top. She left the closet then removed the charms from her room before she exited her bedroom. Dora looked down towards Harry’s bedroom. The door was wide open. She did a quick looksie. Harry’s room wasn’t quite a war zone but it wasn’t far off. Why however were there lacy panties strewn about the room. How did she not notice that Harry was special? It irked something deep inside of her that she either missed a huge fact like that or that she wasn’t trusted enough to know such an intimate detail. Dora made her way back down the hallway. Down the stairs, she bounded and her large tits popped right out of her top. 

Dora captured the escaped fugitives back into their cloth prison. She followed her ears when led her to the large media room. Harry was sitting on the couch playing one of her favorite records U2’s The Joshua Tree. She swayed back and forth back and forth into the room. She smiled at Harry as she walked over to the couch. She extended her hand and silently asked if Harry wanted to dance. Harry was reluctant until Dora morphed her face. She gave herself large puppy dog eyes and started to whimper just like a dog. Harry hopped up off of the couch and into her embrace. He clumsily stumbled into her ample breast which absorbed the head on collision. 

Dora giggled but easily caught Harry in her arms. The duo danced down the unnamed streets. Dora thought she had found exactly what she was looking for right here in her arms. The A side of the album stopped playing and yet Dora and Harry kept moving. She had slowly shrunk herself down a few inches while they were dancing. It wasn’t an easy feat to achieve without having Harry notice. Dora looked into those gorgeous emeralds and her heart melted. She couldn’t stop herself. She leaned in and captured Harry’s surprisingly soft lips with her own. Harry was stunned at first but natural instinct kicked in. 

Both came up gasping for air after nearly three minutes of locking their lips. “You must be a natural Harry unless somebody’s been teaching you behind my back.” Dora didn’t want to let on that she knew about Harry’s other half. She wanted Harry to come to her and open up on his own. She didn’t want to let him go so she took his hand and sat back down on the couch. Dora grabbed the remote to the large screen television. They were both avid supporters of Liverpool FC. Dora pressed play. They started watching a tape of Liverpool’s victory over Everton in the FA cup final three weeks ago. Welsh super star Ian Rush scored the game winner in the one hundred and fourth minute. Dora had seen the match replay several times but each time she danced around the room. She didn’t realize that her top could not contain her large breasts. 

Dora came out of her merriment and looked over at Harry. Harry had a stunned look on his face. She looked down and giggled. She slipped her top off and walked back over to the couch. She plopped down next to Harry. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Dor… Dor… Dor…Dor… your…your…your…” Harry failed at any attempt to form a coherent thought.

“Yes Harry they are my breasts as God and Merlin intended. I suppose that I could adjust them but I like them just as they are.” She cupped the right one “This one is Miss Sweetums.” She let the right one go and then cupped the left one. “Lefty over here is called Lady Luck. If you aren’t afraid of them, you are welcome to touch them. My nipples are sensitive and loved to be played with. Any other warm blooded boy or man would love to be in your position. I…OOOHHH.” Dora cried out as a shaky hand cupped her breast. Dora smiled at Harry and hoped that would encourage Harry to at the very least cup her other breast. Harry though didn’t get the message. Dora’s lust was on the rise and she could see that Harry’s lust was on the rise too. His cock was straining against his shorts. She could tell that Harry was big for his age. Hell right now he was bigger than most grown men ever get. 

Dora’s smile grew wider and wicked. She slithered her hand down his body. Each touch made Harry shiver and with each shiver he squeezed her breast. Dora leaned over and kissed Harry again. She strengthened her muscles and pulled Harry into her lap. She caught a glimpse of fear in Harry’s eyes. All the lust that had built up inside her melted away.

“Harry, are you okay? I sometimes can’t help myself.” Dora pulled her top back over her breasts. “I took this too far and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Dora. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to do.” Harry held back a few tears as he sniffed trying to calm himself down. “I’ve been keeping a secret from you for a very long time. I have some interesting blood running through my veins. According to mum’s theory, I am the official heir to at least three prominent families. I am the heir apparent for the Potter, Black and Ollivander families. There could be more. When I turn eleven, would you be there for me when we go to Gringotts to run the Gringotts Gauntlet?”

“There is no place I’d rather be than with you to give you the support you need. Can I ask you a very personal question I believe is related to your secret. When I came inside, I talked with your parents before they headed off for the ministry function. Being the baby sitter which you really don’t need but your parents are quite generous with the galleons for such easy work I would be stupid to say no. Anyways, I went looking for you upstairs and I stumbled upon a very hot scene. There was a smaller almost duplicate copy of your mother laying on your bed with several fingers buried deep inside a very wet pussy. You don’t have to tell me a damn thing Harry if you don’t want to but I just wanted to let you know that you should probably learn to lock and silence your door. When you feel certain urges hit you, you’ll know what to do. I had to do the same thing. I dove into my room, locked and sealed my room before I relieved my itch.” 

Harry relaxed into her embrace. She took his hand with in hers and she just slowly rocked him back and forth. She started humming an old Welsh lullaby her mother had used on her when she was younger and all worked up. Harry’s head fell down on to her breast. “We shared the ability to change our appearance but I am not a metamorph. You saw the exact version of my mother if she was my age. I have no real control of this power nor am I certain if I can control it. It happens when my emotions get away from myself. Mum is pretty sure it has to do with my heritage. I had to run away because I couldn’t stop thinking about you in your bikini. You are just as attracted to me as I am attracted to you.” 

Harry then did something Dora didn’t expect. He reached into his gym shorts and pulled out what had to be a hard six inch cock. The tip glistened with pre-cum in the room’s soft light. Dora gasped at the size. Harry was just several day s away from his ten birthday. She looked over his shoulder and his cock was surrounded by a thick nest of black thatch. That thicket already covered two balls that were just a bit bigger than a golf ball. There was a theory that magical researchers debated about the size of a witch or wizards natural assets and their magical prowess. “You can touch it if…” 

Dora didn’t need to be told even once. Her limber arm reached around Harry’s fit body and gently wrapped her hand around his unbelievably thick shaft. Her hand barely fit around it. She was lucky she didn’t need to elongate her fingers. Harry couldn’t help himself. He jumped up in her lap which caused Dora’s hand to slide all the way down his shaft. Dora couldn’t help herself. She unconsciously matched Harry’s appendage in a pair of Daisy Dukes. The tip of her cock slipped out the bottom of her shorts. Seconds later, Harry’s hand landed on top of her bulbous tip. Dora felt an electrical surge through her entire body. 

Dora wished she was completely naked. By some powerful magic, Dora’s clothes vanished in an instant. Her cock now rested between two firm butt cheeks. Harry leaped up out of her lap when he felt something big and fleshy between his butt cheeks. He turned around and saw a gorgeous sight. A large cock bouncing around nestled in the center of a thick forest of wavy purple hair. His own cock strained painfully straight and true dripping with pre-cum. 

“What are we going to do Dora?” Harry asked nervously.

“Well we have a few options. I don’t think either one of us are ready to plunder each other. We could either use our hands, our mouths, or a combination of both.” Dora looked up at the large clock up on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. “It’s getting late. Your parents might be coming home and I don’t think we would want to be discovered down here doing such things. Your room or mine?”

“You know my secret so why not my room? I have the bigger bed if you decide to sneak in later tonight who am I to fight you on it.” Harry looked down at his cock. He thought that walking around with a massive tent in his shorts was stupid. He then let his shorts fell to the carpeted floor. He bent over to scoop up his shorts and unintentionally gave Dora with the view of his rear and hairy sac. She had to pinch herself back into reality. Harry was waiting for her with his outstretched hand. The dynamic duo raced hand in hand. Both cocks bouncing with every quick step. They reached the top of the stairs and sprinted down the hallway. The moment they entered Harry’s room, Dora pushed Harry down on the bed before she magically tied him down to the bed with ropes of velvet. 

Harry struggled against the ropes until he felt that he was in no danger. Dora next pointed her wand at Harry and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Dora then looked down at the floor. “My… my… my… Harry… who ever bought you this expensive lingerie has amazing taste. How often do you find yourself slipping into your female side? I think you might be able to learn how to shift from one to another maybe after your first magical maturity around your birthday next year. If you could master the ability to mimic, it would be quite the tool in your magical toolbox.” Dora silently walked over the bed, pointed her wand at Harry’s stiff cock and conjured up a big white feather. The feather hovered in midair under Dora’s control . She moved the tip of feather slowly and gently against the crown of his cock. 

Harry shivered and strained up against his restraints. His cock twitched about. He murmured about hoping that Dora would give him the sweet relief he so desired. Harry felt rustling on the bed. He felt some type of material now trapping his hard cock. He swore it was a pair of his silky panties. Each move his cock made teased him as his panties rubbed against his tip. He felt hot lips on his cheek. Dora trailed hot kisses down from his cheek. She stopped to nibble on his clavicle. She found one of his pulse points. She locked her lips down. She slipped her hand between his legs and palmed his surprisingly heavy and hairy balls. 

Her tongue circled both of his hard nipples. He groaned as she bit down gently on one of those hard little nubs. Her hand tucked underneath the pair of panties and gripped his shaft. With one quick move, his cock was free from the panties but Dominatrix Dora had other ideas. She slowly and methodically stroked his thick shaft. He tried to pump his hips faster hoping to shoot sticky baby batter all over Dora’s hand when he heard her laughing.

“You can try to cum all you want but there are only two ways you are going to find your release little minion. One is through my hand and the other is if I release you from the spell I silently put you under. The spell is one from our family. My mother and Aunty Cissa created it while they were at school. I doubt they will ever tell me why they needed to develop that spell but I’m not complaining. It was foolish of them to leave their school notes laying around so haphazardly for any one even a precociously little girl to find. I am a good Mistress Harry.” She waved her wand and vanished the blindfold. He had no idea how close Dora had gotten to him. His mind was clearly focused on other more titillating things. 

Dora’s hard ten inch cock was a mere foot away from Harry’s soft lips. Her bulbous crown’s color almost matched her thick purple forest. “I know you are not ready to worship my special sexy scepter but I would like you to at the very least feel comfortable around it. Petra the Python only comes out to play for those I implicitly trust. She’s been playing to an audience of one until you came along.” Dora felt harry really starting to buck his hips as beads of sweat ran down his young face. The kind mistress that she was sped up her stroking. Seconds before he cried out, she quickly leaned in and locked her lips onto his crown. Rope after sticky rope of cum filled her mouth. She couldn’t swallow this much cum quick enough. There were several large splotches of white cum coating her perfectly tanned tits. 

“Holy Merlin Harry. Your cum is more potent than any pepper up potion or the largest can of Jolt cola I’ve ever experienced. There is no way you should ever let that secret known to anyone but those you trust.” Dora shifted herself back to her kneeling position and turned herself towards Harry. Dora waved her wand and released from his restraints. She saw that it was nearing midnight. She waved her wand and cleaned Harry with a simple spell. “It’s midnight and I don’t think your parents are coming home tonight. Would you like to me to tuck you in?” Dora stood up from the bed. 

“Would it be alright if you stayed with me. Mum usually does it. She either tells me a story or sings me a lullaby.” Dora nodded. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the forehead. She started to hum that same song that her mother hummed to her many years ago. Harry was already tired from his long day. His eyes felt heavy but he still had the gorgeous view of Dora’s ample cleavage and her hard nipples. Dora kissed his forehead again just as his eyes finally closed for the night. Dora then scampered off to her own room. She shifted back to her female form mid stride. Last year, Lily had secretly gifted Dora quite the selection of toys. Dora had her mind set on using one right now when she couldn’t have what she really wanted.

***

Lily and Sirius apparated just outside the Golden Orpheum. The most expensive magical hotel in all of Magical Britain by far. It might have been a fundraising event for desperately needed upgrades for St. Mungo’s but anyone who was anyone knew it was really a chance for the minister to subtly seek out backers. The event was hosted by the Dark Triumvirate consisting of the houses of Malfoy, Nott and Parkinson. Those three happened to be the three biggest backers of the current administration. Sirius and Lily did like the chance to dress up now and again. They also believed in the complete overhaul of the only magical hospital in Britain. They wished all of the money raised here tonight actually went to the hospital. 

The event itself was not for the faint of heart. The sheer opulence and lavishness was quite unnecessary. Lily had to give Narcissa, Adrianna, and Belinda their due credit. They certainly knew how to bleed their husbands dry. This event alone had to cost between fifty and one hundred thousand galleons. Sirius never did say how much he paid for their table. She didn’t like when he did things like that but she knew his counter and couldn’t deny him anything. She knew that Sirius was silently thumbing his nose at his mother and the entire pureblood hierarchy by not only marrying Lily but taking her to events like this one. Spending his families ill-gotten gains to do so was just icing on the sweet cake of revenge. 

Lily quickly scanned the room and saw several friends and acquaintances. She smiled and waved Anjuli Patel who was one of her best friends at school. Lily was quite fond of Anjuli’s sense of style. She loved wearing clothing from around the world. Sirius led them around the room. Lily had to fight back some rather unpleasant words for the Minister’s newest choice in under secretaries. Somehow Dolores Umbridge was able to oust her predecessor Laila Shafiq through some form of malfeasance. Laila was head girl when Lily first made prefect. Laila the consummate Hufflepuff took Lily under her wing for her last year at Hogwarts. The two stayed in touch and Lily had an open invitation to visit Laila and her husband Dalil who was a very successful hotelier. They just opened up an expensive resort on the island of Mauritius. Maybe for their tenth year anniversary Lily thought.

There was no avoiding Narcissa, Adrianna and Belinda. Lily was friendly and cordial with all three. It was their husbands she had no time for. She knew that all three didn’t marry for love. She could easily see through Narcissa’s glamour. She stopped for a second, opened up her small clutch and pulled out a small pen and blank card. She always kept a bit of paper on her at all times in case of inspiration. She quickly jotted down a note. She folded the card once before she used a charm she had developed with Narcissa’s help back at school. It was a modified banishing charm with an added notification spell layered into the spell work. Lily sent the note to the silver clutch Narcissa carried in her left hand. The clutch slightly vibrated in her hand. The blonde bombshell subtly slipped open the clutch and retrieved Lily’s note. Narcissa quickly read the note, looked up at the radiant redhead, smiled and nodded. 

Come Find Me   
If You Are In Need

Lily singed the note with an L inside a heart. It was their secret way of signing notes in case those notes were ever intercepted by unknown parties. She might have played the perfect pureblooded wife but Lily could see right through the façade. Lily and Narcissa used events like this to see each other. Lucius tried to keep his wife on such a tight leash. Calling Lucius a control freak was the understatement of the century. Narcissa once let Lily read the contract that bound her to Lucius. Lily would have called it a slave contract with a slave bonded to that blonde bastard. Lily looked into the magic behind the contract. The penalties for Narcissa were quite extreme. Penalties far worse than death. 

It was Lily’s hope that somehow in some way either Lucius screwed up and violated the termed of the contract or Lily was able to find a loop hole no one else was able to find yet. After greeting the wives of the Dark Triumvirate, Lily eyed the newest head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Gladstone and Andromeda Tonks trying to hide the fact that there was something more than just platonic friendship between them. Many of the ladies in the room were stuck in marriages that had little to no love in them. Lily then considered herself twice lucky to find and marry the men she did. Sirius led them over to their table. They were seated with Thomas and Cassandra Bones, Doug and Julie Abbott, Brewster and Harmony Greengrass, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and Aldrich and Amelia Gladstone. 

A small army of house elves appeared out of thin air carrying with them trays upon trays of decadent small plates. Wild fresh salmon, the finest caviars, raw oysters were just the starters. Lily sampled the salmon. It was prepared perfectly. Lily was surrounded by pointless prattling and inane chatter. She looked around the room and up to the dais where Narcissa sat next to her husband. Lily felt her clutch vibrate in her lap. She looked up and saw Sirius and Ted going on about whose quidditch team was better. She swore they were really just trying to size each other’s manhood up. She knew Sirius could back up his prideful boasting. She opened up her purse saw the same note she sent Nacissa. On the back side of the card in the most elegant handwriting she’d ever seen was Narcissa’s note. Cissa signed her note in the same manner Lily had but with an N instead of an L. 

After the first dance  
You’ll Find Me  
In The East Penthouse

Lily smiled back with the smallest of nods. Lily saw through Narcissa’s stonewall façade. The thin material of her gown couldn’t hide her growing excitement. The main course was next. It was a surf and turf sampler. Lily preferred this type of food selection. Nothing was terribly heavy or were the portions ridiculously massive. The hired musicians stood up and started tuning up. The army of elves snuck in and carted off all of the plates from the tables. The witches and wizards stood up. It was customary at functions like this for there to be dancing. Sirius extended his hand and asked Lily if she would honor him with the first dance. She smiled back and thanked him for his kind offer. She accepted and let him take her hand.

The couple walked with Sirius tucking his arm around her waist. She relaxed into his warm embrace as they made their way to the dance floor. The first dance was always a waltz. It was one of the few dances where Lily knew all the steps. She was quite the consummate dancer but she wasn’t familiar with the magical world’s dances if she had grown up in a pureblooded family. During the middle of the dance, Sirius pulled close and kissed Lily. Lily whispered back that Narcissa requested a meeting with her. Sirius quietly asked what the meeting was about. Lily remained tight lipped about her meeting. It was not her secret to tell. She then spotted Claude and Apolline Delacour. She hadn’t seen Apolline since the birth of their first daughter Fleur. Their daughter was a year older than Harry. 

Lily was planning Harry’s tenth birthday and would add the Delacours to the guest list as soon as they returned home. Claude was one of the most patient men she had ever known and was somehow able to win Apolline’s heart. She didn’t make their courtship a walk in the park. Lily compared it to the running the Gringott’s Gauntlet. Perhaps Harry could win the young French lass’s heart. Lily hoped that young Fleur turned into a gorgeous hard working woman just like her mother. She scanned the room one last time. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she caught Connie Bulstrode signal her. Connie was standing in the dark corner of the room. Lily nodded back at Connie and mouthed later.

The busty redhead slipped out of the ballroom and made her way over to bank of lifts just off the main lobby. She felt somebody’s eyes burning two holes in the middle of her back. She just didn’t have the time to find out who it was. There was a gorgeous busty blonde waiting for her. She quickly boarded the elevator. She didn’t turn around. She didn’t want give the person watching her the satisfaction of her attention. The doors were almost closed when she felt someone else step into the lift. This person had the oddest most peculiar smell. This person smelled of smoke and sulfur. There was only one person who had that particular aroma bouquet: the very reclusive potions master Hephaestus Dilton Marsh.

“Merlin knows what could drag you away from your laboratory Fest but why seek me out at such a public event?”

“It is time Little Bia. You know I only deal with people face to face. Owls can be intercepted. Floo calls can be tapped. I never had any happy memories after the day my family was taken from me. I scoped out these lifts. These purebloods are quite paranoid about their privacy. Runic arrays for privacy. I wouldn’t have even ventured out if it weren’t important. You know that Bia. Visit me when you think you are ready.” Hephaestus pressed the button for the next floor. The door opened up and the old potions genius stepped out and disappeared as soon as he appeared. The doors to the lift closed and Lily resumed her accent to the top floor. She was quite busy but she could slip away to visit her mentor.

The lift stopped at the top floor and the gilded iron doors silently slid open. Lily walked out into a very small but very ornate hallway. Lily waved her wand and a compass appeared. She headed east. There was a set of exquisite doors in front of her. She went to knock on the door but the doors automatically swung open before she even laid her hand upon the wood. The busty redhead was used to the sheer opulence of the ultra wealthy. What caught her off guard was the view from the balcony. Diagon Alley might have been hidden from the muggles of central London but the views from the top of The Golden Orpheum must have been worth the exorbitant price tag. 

Lily walked in to the central living room of the penthouse. It was then that she heard a sound she hadn’t heard in years. A familiar welcoming slithering sound coming from the master bedroom. She turned towards the sound and saw the gorgeous Narcissa Malfoy slithering towards her in her true form. The Pureblood community would have lost their minds if they truly knew who Narcissa Malfoy really was. After enduring a very difficult pregnancy and giving birth nearly killed Druella Black, she was barren. Narcissa’s father was very lecherous and eternally randy. Pureblooded males were famous for stepping out on their wives. 

Cygnus Black was a known regular at Madame Calla’s Cathouse. Madame Calla’s was quite the exotic escort service. They catered to a witch or wizard’s more exotic fetishes. Cygnus Black was a frequent client of Silophi who also Narcissa’s mother. Silophi is a lamia who still works at Madame Calla’s. Cygnus supported Silophi when she asked for it. She didn’t want him in her life. Narcissa was his heir and still a member of the Black family. Cygnus had to keep her origins a secret because it would out his own secrets. Cygnus employed a master enchantress to craft a special necklace that helped hide Narcissa’s lamia form until she was able to shift between her human and lamia forms.   
Narcissa formed a deep friendship with Lily who got comfortable and trustable enough to show the young redhead her true form. She had found a secret chamber down underneath the school in her first year that had an opening in a dark alcove just off of Slytherin common room. Her mother had told her about a family secret she had kept for a few centuries. Silophi is the daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Salaphose. Slytherin rescued Salaphose from being executed by a town of irate muggles. She was near dead when he rescued her and then nursed her back to health. She taught him everything she knew all about her kind. 

They could live over a thousand years if they remained healthy. Salaphose was entering her four hundredth year when her life was nearly cut short. Salazar fell hard for Salaphose but kept their romance and eventual bonding hidden with magic. He was very popular in his time but had made many enemies. He didn’t want his mistakes taken out on her. A few years after their bonding, Salaphose was pregnant with a child. Salazar felt that his child was his greatest achievement. It was the greatest example of his and Salaphose’s love for each other. He passed just before the turn of the twelfth century. Salaphose and Silophi stayed hidden at the Slytherin family manor until it was attacked during the rise of a dark lady in 1539. The manor was burned to the ground. Salaphose sustained burns to over fifty person of her body. Silophi saw the man who lit their house on fire. She knew his identity. She cursed the name of Garfield Prewitt and his entire family line.

Salaphose hung on to life for a few more years but not even magic could heal her wounds. It didn’t stop her magic from trying. Her body drained her magic core trying to heal her wounds faster than he core could recharge itself. Silophi buried her mother inside her father’s magical chamber inside his second favorite place on Earth. Silophi wandered the ends of the Earth trying to make sense of her grief. She ended up nearly destitute squatting in an empty building in Knockturn Alley when she accidently knocked over Madame Calla. Calla could sense Silophi’s true nature. She offered Silophi a place in her work, room and board in exchange for her service. Over the next few centuries, Silophi stayed at Madame Calla’s. The dawn of a new millennium was coming. Silophi still hadn’t yet to produce a child until a tall strapping middle aged man was escort to her quarters. 

Silophi fell hard for the married Cygnus Black. She didn’t tell him that she had stopped using any form of magical pregnancy prevention after their first meeting. He was rather displeased when he learned that she became pregnant but he supported her and her child. Cygnus was able to arrange a very profitable betrothal agreement for his daughter. Her husband to be never knew her secret. She trusted her secret to a young redheaded Gryffindor. That same redhead stood in front of her still dressed in a very elegant ball gown. Lily was a natural beauty who was still wearing far too many clothes for Narcissa’s liking. Cissa slithered around to Lily’s backside. She reached out and unzipped Lily’s gown. Lily gave a quick shake and let her gown fell to the floor. 

Lily stepped out from her dress and the pulled off her heels. Narcissa waved Lily over and the redhead climbed on to Cissa’s long thick green tail. She gave leaned over and gave the busty blonde a long lust full kiss on the lips before Nacissa slithered them both back to the master bedroom and up on to the king size bed. Cissa made quick work of Lily’s bra and thong as Lily’s lips latched onto Cissa’s large creamy tit. She curled Her long green tail up on to the bed. She had complete control of the tip. The green tip teased Lily’s southern auburn locks for several minutes as the two lover barely came up for air as they locked lips with each other. Lily let out a loud moan as the thick tip of Cissa’s tail parted Lily’s slick lips. The scales on the tail came with its own natural lubricant. That lubricant and Lily’s natural wetness couldn’t stop Cissa’s tail from nearly splitting Lily in half. 

Lily didn’t want to compare Sirius to Narcissa but Cissa beat Sirius in every category. She was bigger, prettier and had quite the pair of breasts. Sirius did have his redeeming qualities. Speaking of Sirius, a large blue dog appeared before the two lovers announced that he and a lady friend were going to the room they had booked at the Savoy. The added bonus that they wouldn’t be bothered the rest of the night and that Harry was being cared for by young Dora gave Lily the extra shot she needed to start a second round with the insatiable Cissa. An hour later, Narcissa curled her tail around Lily’s entire body as the two snuggled together on the large bed. They both drifted off to sleep very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily’s eyes slowly fluttered open only to have her sight blocked by a mane of golden blonde hair. The busty redhead then tried to move her body but she was trapped by slippery smooth dark green scales. The life wasn’t being squeezed out of her but her movement was quite restrained. She also felt incredibly full. Lily then realized that Cissa’s tail was still lodged deep inside her pussy. The only downside to Lily’s current predicament was her bladder. It was at full capacity. She debated whether or not Cissa would be mad if Lily lost control of her bladder. It was very risky to try to vanish or banish the liquid from inside the body. One could do irreparable harm if one was not careful. 

After several moments of wiggling her body, Lily was able to free her right arm. She could see the folds that covered Narcissa’s slit. Whenever Cissa fell asleep, her body locked itself down. Lily knew one special trick that worked like a skeleton key. With her free hand, Lily started drawing ovals around Cissa’s outer lips. She wandlessly added a few drops of lubricant to her finger. It made slipping her finger passed Cissa’s closed slit far easier. There was one downside to Lily’s plan. Cissa’s tail woke up before any other part of her body. The tail pushed even further into Lily’s body passed the defenses of her cervix and into Lily’s womb.

Lily cried out as that damned tail stretched her out far more than she was expecting. The upside was that Liy’s finger was able to slip into Cissa’s slit. Lily made quick work of making Cissa’s clit pop out from its little hiding spot. Lily finally felt Cissa’s grip of her body finally relax just after Cissa woke up from an orgasm. Lily freed herself and raced to the bathroom. She left a few moments later after finding sweet relief. She walked back out into the bedroom to find Cissa curled up her tail up in a spiral while she looked over some documents that must have just been delivered.

“It astounds me still how much money those morons can raise in a single evening and next to none of it will actually go to St. Mungo’s. Luckily these morons don’t trust the goblins even more than they do not trust women. Somehow I’ve been given access to the account and reports before anybody else sees them. I guess being Lady Malfoy does have a few perks. I’ve been over charging these events for awhile so that the charities actually receive a decent amount. I want to move more but any more would arise suspicion.” Cissa explained as Lily climbed back into bed. “I wish we could spend a week here Lily but I have to put in an appearance at His Blonde Bastard’s Abode with the altered reports.” Cissa focused on the mental image of her human form as she willed her magic to shift her back into her human form. She hated the feeling of her legs instead of her tail but there was a reason Lamias were an endangered magical species. 

The two lovers walked out of the bedroom and into the penthouse’s dining room. There was a house elf waiting for them to take their breakfast order. They both ordered a light breakfast with fresh fruit and a goat cheese egg white omelet with a pot of tea. Lily summoned her bra and thong from last night and slipped them on as soon right before the house elf had returned with a tray full of food. The little female elf made quick work of setting up the small dining table. Narcissa on the other hand remained nude. She would only don clothing if she had to interact with people she didn’t like or trust. The house elf was in and out of the room in under a minute. 

They dug in to their breakfasts as their tea steeped in the pot for a few more minutes. Lily then served Cissa a cup before serving herself. “Harry’s tenth birthday falls on a Tuesday so Sirius and I are having his party the following Saturday. The official invitations will be sent out soon but I just wanted to tell you that you are invited of course. Andi will be there with Ted. I doubt I could even keep Dora away with our wards.” Lily giggled at the thought of trying to keep her son’s best friend away.

“I shall keep the date and the Sunday after it free just in case. I really enjoy your company Lily. If we could have married instead of the swine I was sold off to…” Cissa couldn’t look Lily in the eye. It had been over ten years since she was shackled to Lucius with that Merlin be damned contract. That was the only thing she hated her father for. Nobody saw the real Lucius. The real Lucius came out either when he was wearing his white mask and black robes or at home torturing his wife. She was lucky that he had lost interest in torturing her when he started collecting a harem of slaves he kept in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. Those slaves were lucky that Narcissa asked Dobby to keep them somewhat fed and healthy. The magic that bound them to Lucius was a tad more powerful and completely unbreakable. The only way out was death.

“Hey hey…I do not want to see any sadness or shame in those pretty eyes of yours after the night we just shared. I am working on something that could break your betrothal contract. There are three ways that the contract can be broken. Death is not an answer because faking your death wouldn’t work due to the magic involved. The next option would be for Lucius to die or be sentenced to a life term in Azkaban. The last option is that Lucius caused House Black to be shamed in a very public way. That is our best route. The Black Family magic always looks for its heirs. I have been to Grimmauld Place. Draco is not listed in either the Family Book of Heirs or does his portrait appear on the family tapestry. Both families require an heir. It is a stipulation I believe your father snuck in there. Since Draco has no Black blood running through his veins, this contract should be null and void. The problem is if we raise this issue with the goblins, they wouldn’t have a problem with it but they are obligated to inform the ministry of everything dealing with heirs and inheritance. You and Sirius would be targeted by Lucius and any one of his cronies for tarnishing his good name at the very least. Sirius would have no problem with this and would see this as quite the prank which is why I haven’t told him yet. I would feel awful if anything happened to you because of him pulling a prank.” 

“I was hoping for him just dropping dead but it seems fate has other plans for the both of us so far. I suppose our time here is coming to an end. Check out is nearly upon us.” Cissa waved her wand and dressed herself in a regal looking green robe made from the finest slick. She then pressed the wand to the family crest and the robe then hid her ample assets. Those assets were Lily’s and anybody Lily approved of. Another wave of her wand summoned her traveling back with all of her documents and ball gown perfectly packed away. Lily followed suit with her own clutch which had a permanent undetectable expansion enchantment built in. Lily loved that gown of hers and didn’t want to see it ruined in any way. They kissed each other for several minutes before they both exited the penthouse. In the lobby, Cissa hung back in the elevator for a second giving a chance for Lily to use the hotel’s public floo.

Moments later, she flooed back to Malfoy Manor where she met her husband in the manor’s foyer. On the floor laid a busty young woman with silver hair and the bluest eyes she had seen in quite a while. The girl was bound with tight black rope. There was a glowing sliver blue amulet resting just above the girl’s ample cleavage. Narcissa instantly had to school herself by locking down her occlumency. She turned back into the pure blooded bitch she absolutely loathed. “I hope you got a discount for this one Lucius, she’s not even house trained.” Narcissa waved her wand and vanished the puddle of pee that would had marred the wonderful parquet floor if she hadn’t dealt with it immediately.

“She was quite the bargain. Madame Bathory practically begged me to take this slut off of her hands. Even she found this witch unbreakable. I always like a challenge.” Narcissa was lucky that Lucius didn’t look at her at all. She wanted to vomit but the closest bathroom was too far away. 

“Take your time and savor the moment when she breaks and the relish the fact that her life will be a shell of what it once was.” Narcissa let out a hollow cold laugh as she left her husband. At the back of her mind however something about that new girl seemed different. It had something to do with that amulet. Bothary’s Brothel was the last stop for any witch not willing or desperate enough to end her own life but still desperate to work at the world’s worst brothel. That amulet was goblin silver forged by a master silversmith and then enchanted by a master goblin enchanter. The fact that the girl hadn’t hocked the amulet at any one of the questionable shops in Knockturn Alley was interesting in one thought and worrying in another. Lucius didn’t break in his newest purchase right away. He let them stew down in the dungeon for a few days before he broke them in. The next few days at the manor could be interesting. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Lily made her way through the kitchen of the Evans Manor. She lifted the lock down of the wards. Harry was usually an early riser. She usually found him down swimming laps in the pool. She looked out the French doors just off the kitchen and saw the still waters of the pool. She knew that Dora usually had to be woken up with a cattle prod. She made her way upstairs and to the east wing of the manor. The door to her son’s bedroom wasn’t fully closed. She silently approached the door. What she saw warmed her heart like nothing else she had ever seen before. Harry had shifted into his female form whom Harry named Evangeline last year. She really was a little copy of Lily when she was nine on the verge of ten. 

Lily gasped as her eyes saw who Evangeline was sharing her bed with. She wasn’t surprised to see Dora snuggled up next to her daughter or the fact that Dora was just as naked as Evangeline. That didn’t bother her in the least. What caught her eye was the big hard vein throbbing cock that was surrounded by a big nest of pink curly hair not to mention Dora’s large breasts and hard pink nipples. She knew from Andromeda and Dora herself that she was a female based metamorph but her powers allowed her to switch genders whenever she wanted. Lily thought that when Dora slept she would revert back to her female form. This was something new and different. Something that she would discuss with Andi at her earliest convenience. There was one more thing she wanted to do. She summoned her magical camera. She took a single picture. There was nothing cuter than those two sharing a bed. Lily slipped away.

Dora’s eyes fluttered open after a bright flash snuck through her eye lids. It had to be something artificial. Her mind was just like her body quite groggy and slow. Someone must have taken a picture of her while she was sleeping. She was going to roast Sirius alive until she remembered that she wasn’t in her room anymore. She had originally started off in her own bed with one of the toys Lily had gifted her but her powers could have made a far better cock than any store could ever design and produce. Secondly, something inside her was already missing Harry. She walked back into his bedroom. She climbed into his bed without a stitch of clothing on. She sighed peacefully as she curled up to Harry’s backside. 

When she fully opened her eyes, she received quite a shock. Her breasts had increased inside. Her wet pussy had disappeared and apparently she replaced it with a big throbbing cock with angry veins bulging out on her thick shaft. She looked over at Harry and Harry had apparently shifted as well. Harry was now Little Lily. She was pretty sure now that it wasn’t Sirius who took the picture. It had to be Lily. Except for the massive cock between her legs, the scene of the two girls spooning on the bed was quite cute Dora reasoned. She slowly slipped away from Harry. She stood up and nearly fell on her face. The added weight of her bigger breasts and cock had shifted her center of gravity. 

Dora tried to reduce her breasts and bring back her cute little pussy but something was wrong. She had never been frozen inside a partial morph before. She tried calling upon her magic trying to pour more and more magic into a morph but nothing happened apart from draining more and more of her magic. A wave of fear flooded her body. The ability to morph was who she was. She didn’t run out of Harry’s bedroom for fear of tripping over her own two feet but she moved with quite a purpose out and down the hall to the staircase. She heard sounds coming from the kitchen and could smell the wonderful aroma of coffee. Lily must be home because she was the only one who would willing make Dora’s preferred breakfast drink of choice. 

She held on to the iron railing as she walked down the white marble staircase. She almost fell twice. Why was she so discombobulated this morning. She had danced around naked in a form similar to the one she was stuck in now with no problems with balance. She was now starting to feel a building wave of nausea with each step she took. One step on to the main floor Dora collapsed. It was lucky that Lily had a monitoring charm built into the snug platinum bracelet on her left wrist. The charms and runes woven into the bracelet would vibrate if status of Harry’s health changed in any way. She nearly tripped over a very naked Dora who was splayed out in front of the staircase. 

Lily had a brain wave. Harry was somehow sick and Dora was unconscious in front of her. Lily whipped out her wand and levitated the naked Dora back up the stairs. Lily didn’t have to place Dora down on the bed. Dora flew back into bed by some unknown force of magic. The effects were instantaneous. Dora regained consciousness and Lily’s bracelet stopped vibrating. Her now beautiful daughter latched her thin rosy lips onto Dora’ breast and started sucking. Dora gasped when both of her breasts started producing milk. The unoccupied tit leaked a steady trickle of milk down the massive breast. 

Lily tried to remember where Andi would be at this very moment. It was Saturday morning, Andi usually volunteered in the little free clinic in the town of Coverack. She was a trained healer as well as a registered nurse in the muggle world. Lily sent Andi a patronus politely demanding that she come to the manor as soon as magically possible. A few moments later, Lily felt the wards telling her that her husband just apparated home. Hopefully, Sirius was wise enough to not come barging in.

The door to Harry’s bedroom flew open as a large shaggy black dog leapt into the air. Lily had the wherewithal to freeze Sirius in midair and then floated him all the way back to the master bedroom. She then forced him back into his human form before she restrained him on a very special piece of equipment hanging from the ceiling they would use when they were feeling frisky and adventurous. She iced Sirius’s cake by adding a red ball gag to his mouth.

“I know you just wanted to surprise Harry and Dora. I wouldn’t have stopped you on any other morning but they are both under the weather at the moment. I have several theories but I have summoned cousin Andi in to help me diagnose them. If you are a good boy and stay here patiently without any attempts to free yourself, momma will reward you handsomely later on.” Lily removed her clothing and shifted into her animagus form. She was one of the largest Bengal tigers. She then turned her rear towards Sirius and shook it provocatively in a way that no cat would ever do. She shifted back and saw Sirius drooling around the gag. “That is only if you are a good boy.” Lily would probably give in even if Sirius did try to escape. She doubted it though since she added a new enchantment to the restraints.

Lily left the master bedroom and locked it down behind her. The wards flared again. This time it was the floo. She made her way downstairs. The statuesque brunette wore a form fitting summer dress with a white doctor’s coat covering up her ample cleavage. 

“Andi, thank you for coming on such short notice. If it were any other sort of problem I would probably be able to solve it myself. If you would follow me, I’ll show you to your patients.” Lily said as she led Andi back up to Harry’s bedroom.

“This is how I found them when I got home earlier. They were so cute together. I’ll have to show you the picture I took after I developed it. After I took that picture, I headed back down to the kitchen to whip of a quick breakfast for Dora and Harry. I dropped everything when my bracelet which is enchanted to monitor Harry’s health. It started vibrating rather vigorously. I went to check on him when I nearly tripped over your naked daughter who had collapsed after just making it down the stairs. Two incidents nearly within seconds of each other when they were just fine in bed moments ago. This must have been triggered when Dora left the bed.” Lily explained as she nervously wrung her hands. 

“I have a few questions first Lily. I know your son Harry but there is a near perfect copy of you when you were about his age being spooned by my very naked daughter. Who is this gorgeous little girl and where is Harry?” Andi slid out her wand from her inside jacket pocket hidden in a secret pocket she’d sewn into the jacket.

“Believe it or not that is Harry or as she likes to be called Evangeline when she is in this form. I don’t believe either Harry or Evangeline are full metamorphs because they only change when emotion is involved. The way I think it works is that Evangeline only comes out when she is truly comfortable with her surroundings. I’ve seen it a handful of times. Harry is the protecting persona. It would made sense that he would be out most of the time. Really Andi I’m running on nothing more than hunches here.” Lily tried to calm herself down and started to breathe deeply. 

Andi brandished her wand and started muttering to herself while her wand moved in intricate patterns. Andi kept her face as smooth as a stone. She didn’t want the already very nervous Lily to have a conniption and become her third patient in less than ten minutes. After few more minutes, Andi had a good idea of what was going on. “I can put you at ease Lily. I have a pretty good idea of what’s going on with our kids. Let me ask you one question first though. When you look at Harry when he was growing up, who did he more look like: His father or Sirius?”

Lily had to think back over the years to fully understand Andi’s question. Harry didn’t have the same rat’s nest on the top of his head but Sirius’s long flowing onyx locks. He has the Black family angular facial structure. “He is a well behaved version of a young Sirius. He doesn’t have the Potter’s family rat nest. Right now she looks how I looked right before I entered puberty.”

“Exactly as I suspected and my scans confirmed it. Harry is a very rare type of metamorph. He is what’s known as a mimic. He has the abilitiy to mimic another person as well as a full metamorph like Dora. The different is Harry or Evangeline do it instinctually with their emotions. Right now Harry is the dominant avatar that his body projects. I think Evangeline only shows up when she feels very safe. I believe there is some type of bond forming between my daughter and your daughter. I think Dora is stuck in this hybrid mode until the bond is finished forming. There is unfortunately only one way for them to become fully bonded.”

“They have to have sex or does Evangeline have to become impregnated?” Lily asked worriedly.

“I believe that Dora just needs to release inside Evangeline. I believe either a preventative charm or potion should be enough to ward off turning Evangeline into a ten year old mother. However both Dora and Evangeline are magically powerful. Magical has been known to bypass normal preventative measures from time to time if both partners were both magically powerful. It is a risk they both have to take though Lily. An unformed bond could do untold amounts of magical damage to both Dora and Evangeline. Hell, it could blow up the entire house. We don’t truly know because bonds like this are incredibly rare and haven’t been studied. We are unfortunately in uncharted waters. Oh look they are waking up.”

Evangeline felt something big and thick poking her in her backside. She also felt two soft arms around her waist. Warm breath tickled her ear. She knew that she didn’t go to bed as a female. She remembered that Dora tucked Harry into bed. She felt warm and happy. She wiggled her rear against whatever was poking her. This object pushed itself forward and started rubbing up against her slick lips. Evangeline moaned and shuddered. Why was she feeling like this. This feeling was new and exciting. She couldn’t believe she wanted more. Her eyes fluttered open and wanted to dive underneath the covers of her bed. Standing in front of her was not only her mother but her Aunt Andi. This big fleshly object between her legs had other ideas.

Evangeline unknowingly lifted up her leg and gave her bed partner a better angle of attack. That was right before her mother gently banished the two apart. Evangeline looked at her mother worryingly. It’s okay Evie… your aunty is here to explain a few things to you and Dora. I called her when my bracelet alerted me to a change. I nearly tripped over Dora who had collapsed at the base of the staircase. That’s when I summoned Andi. I was out of my element.” 

“Welcome back to the land of the awake my dear daughter. Is that rocket in your pocket because I know you aren’t very happy to see me.” Andi chuckled as her daughter did her best to cover up her large breasts and very large erection with several pillows. “Yes Lily called me in a bit of a tizzy. Don’t try to shift Dora. You already have used up enough magic for today. You both will not be able to switch again until your bond is formalized. Had we not intervened your bodies under the control your magic were on the verge of completing the bond. Your mother or I have no qualms about you both bonding. We just don’t want a ten year old giving birth sometime in March. Lily, I’m sure you could whip up a very potent anti pregnancy potion in your sleep.” The redhead nodded. “We want you both happy and healthy. There will be dire consequences if you both don’t finalize the bond. As I told Lily, we don’t really know much about bonds like the one you both will share. I believe it’s safer for us all if you both complete the bond. Call us if you need us but don’t start until Evangeline takes the potion and one of us places Dora a strong protection charm on herself. The bond is completed when Dora finished inside of you Evangeline.” Andi and Lily turned around and left Evangeline’s bedroom. 

“Well that wasn’t the worst news anyone could have received. All it really did was move up my timetable. But first, I’d like to introduce myself to you the cutest redhead lying next to me in bed. Hi, I’m Nymphadora Andalusia Tonks. You and my extended family are the only ones who can call me Dora. It’s Tonks to everyone else.” Dora waited for Evangeline to respond. 

“I am Evangeline Evans. Who most of the time hides behind my main persona of Harry Potter. I am not sure how I am able to switch between Harry and myself or if I will be able to switch between them under my own power. You Miss Dora Tonks may call me Eva, Eevie, or Angel if you’re feeling biblical. I really like the way you look. Sort of the best of both worlds.” Eva leaned over and latched her lips on to one of Dora’s big hard nipples while she tried to wrap her small hand around Dora’s thick shaft. Her hand only could grasp half of Dora’s cock

It was then than a huge wave of regret washed over Dora. Be it either a nine year old or girl, Evangeline was still nine years old. Dora was sixteen and only a year away from her last magical majority while Evangeline had not even reached her first. Dora gently pulled Eva off of her breast leaving the nipple hard and covered in saliva. “Eve, we are being drawn into this bond by magic. I am not sure you truly understand what this bond requires of us both. I can barely wrap my head around it. Come let’s sit out on the balcony.” Dora took Evangeline’s hand and let the redhead out to the balcony where the sun welcomed the two with warm rays. They curled up together on the large lounger. Eva rested her head upon Dora’s breast. 

“What our mothers have tried to explain to us is that…” Dora started.

“…for the bond to be completed you must cum inside me. I believe the magic in your sperm needs to be absorbed inside me. Since nature and magic go hand in hand, the logical assumption is that you can only release your seed in my small slit. Even with magic to aid us, I cannot imagine how you are going to slide that monster inside me. As for their warnings of pregnancy, it may be unavoidable. We are two people who can magically shift our bodies. The amount of magic we need to achieve such a feat means that we are both magically powerful. Harry and I read a lot. I prefer to sneak books and notebooks from my mother’s private research collection. Harry tends to follow in his father’s footsteps. We’d probably be sorted into Ravenclaw or perhaps Hufflepuff.”

Dora was stunned. She was not expecting such a response from Evangeline. She quickly thought about it and it sounded just like how Lily would respond when she wasn’t worried or frustrated. “If you were sorted into the Badger’s Hollow, me and your fellow Puffs would be welcome in with open arms. I am biased of course but it’s really the most well rounded house and the only one to truly look after its own. If I were you though, I’d think about looking elsewhere. Mummie Tonks says Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts. She was a few years behind him as a student when there were twice as many classes as there are nowadays. I would recommend Beauxbatons or Mahoutokoro. If you want a far better education. I have no doubt that you would be accepted on your academic prowess and curiosity alone.” Dora hugged Evangeline close even kissed her on the top of her head.

“That is for after I turn ten. Right now I am in your embrace and there is no other place I would rather be.” A knock on the bedroom door brought them back down to reality. Lily walked out on to the balcony holding a small bottle.

“I’ve just prepared the strongest birth control potion known. However, I am hesitant to give it to you. It is better suited for girls and ladies who have gone through their first magical maturity. This potion fights against magic and nature. Both forces fight to keep us healthy and to advance our kind. If you decide to use it, take it all. Anything less and it might not work. Then again it might not work anyways. We shall deal with anything that comes our way. I shall leave the bottle on the nightstand.”

“It will be okay mum. You have prepared me for what is to come even when you are uncertain. I am scared and worried too. However I know I can count on my family to help, love and support me whenever I ask and even times when I do not. How come I haven’t heard or seen papa this morning?” Evangeline saw a smirk on her mother’s face.

“Your father is tied up at the moment. He wishes you the best and will see you both in the morning. Is there anything else I or Andi could do for you both?” Lily asked.

“No mum… all we would ask for is for privacy. I think Dora and I would like to used the mountain top retreat. It’s nice, quiet, and papa cannot access the wards for he isn’t a blooded Evans. The wards only invited guests are allows on a per case basis. The added bonus is the hot tub and the views from the top of the peak. Thank you.” Evangeline felt Dora’s nipple harden at the mention of being alone on a mountain top with the redhead. Lily turned around and left. Evangeline quickly left Dora’s arms and raced to her large closet. Dora was slower to get up and by the time she reached the closet, she was almost pelted in flying bras and panties. 

“Eve, why are you even bothering to find something to wear when chances are near one hundred percent I will be ripping off any clothing you put on. I wouldn’t want to ruin something pretty, expensive or both.” Dora took her cock into her hand and poked the center of Eve’s rear. Eve shuddered with pleasure from the surprise contact. 

“I want to look sexy for you Dora. Let’s leave as soon as possible. I do not think my mind body or magic can wait much longer. I know you feel it as well but you have the ability and training to fight the call of your magic better than I can as of yet.” Evangeline rubbed her body up against Dora’s trying her best to make the pink haired witch erect once again. Dora shuddered. She knew it wouldn’t take much for she was already at half mast. Evangeline dropped down to her knees and greeted the bulbous crown of Dora’s cock with a lick of her tongue. She tried wrap her lips around tip and was successful. The tip was all she was able to fit in her mouth. She lapped her tongue around the tip. Evangeline pulled the tip out when Dora started to buck her hips forward. 

She looked up at Dora with admiration and lust. Evangeline loved the look of Dora’s pubic area. Her cock and large balls were surrounded by a wild forest of wavy pink hair. Evangeline knew it was time. She wasn’t going to wait any longer. She stood up and rubbed her slick lips against the tip of Dora’s hard member. She pressed herself against the tip trying to fit the tip inside her. She barely had the tip in and she felt full. Her mother had both her a very thin massage wand. Evangeline had no problem slipping that inside her. The bond only needed for Dora to release her seed inside of Eve. Eve on the other hand wanted Dora to park as much at that log inside. “Let’s go Dora. Let’s not wait any longer.” Dora smiled and hugged Evangeline. The two ladies decided not to bring anything with them. They were so focused on getting to the floo that they didn’t see a massive Bengal tiger entering the master bedroom. **************************************************************************************************************************************** 

That massive Bengal tiger pushed open the door gently with her head. She was the lady of the house. Sirius was her husband but not an Evans by blood. The wards would not work for him. He was able to free himself from her restraints. She knew there was only one way for him to escape. She was glad to see him still in his big black shaggy dog form. Her tiger form was too big for him to mount but Lily wanted a challenge. She decided not to shift back into her human form The tiger pounced up on to the large bed. She lowered her front half while keeping her hind end and tail up in the air. She wiggled her ass hoping Sirius would get the message. Even while he was a dog, he wasn’t a complete dunderhead. 

Lily felt Sirius leap up on to the bed. She next felt a hot wet object lapping around her wet entrance. She shivered as he masterfully worked his tongue around her slick labia. Sirius shifted his body forward. Lily saw his black paws. His long and hard pink member stuck out from its furry sheath. Sirius didn’t need any help sliding his slimy cock into Lily’s hot slick sleeve. He pushed as much as he could in until he reached his knot. Lily looked back at the mangy mutt and gave him the go ahead to fully sheath himself inside. Lily let out a roar as Sirius struggled to push his thick knot passed Lily’s lips. After a few seconds of frantic thrusting, Sirius finally buried the rest of his turgid torpedo into his wife.

If Sirius let his animal side slip out, he would only last a few minutes at the most. It was quite the struggle to not impatiently buck his rear end. Sirius was able to control his movements With his knot buried inside Lily, he didn’t have his normal full range of movement. He could only move his cock about an inch or so back and forth. Lily loved his knot because it hit her most sensitive spot just right. His large human cock could only hit her g-spot if they used their sex swing. She would only let him use his animagus form if she was in hers. She loved having sex in her animagus form but she didn’t like feeling that slimy cock of his when she was back to being human. It just felt too weird. She could feel his ragged panting and knew he was getting close. She placed her large paw on top of his. It was their sign to say that she was very close too. He gave one last thrust before his cock shot hot sticky but stinky doggy cum inside her sleeve. 

She was lucky if he lasted more than ten minutes while he was human. That extended time only came with the aid of a potion or two. Her mind drifted back to the night before. She really did love the feel of Narcissa’s hot snake skin upon her own. Cissa also knew how to loving torture multiple orgasms out of the redhead. She felt his pistol quiver inside her right before he shot a load of sticky stinky doggy cum inside her. Sirius slipped out of her and quickly collapsed next to her. Lily checked on him before making her way to the shower. She knew that he would be back to normal shortly. She loved when he loaded her up with his human seed hoping for another child. She would rather not have to smell his dog cum before it started to leak out of her. She shifted back to normal and tried to keep her legs as close together as possible but his stinky cum was already leaking out of her.

Lily quickly drew a hot bath in the large marble soaking tub. She slipped in and felt all of her muscles relax aided by the hot lavender scented water. Her eyes had almost closed when an ethereal blue snake appeared before her. The snake spoke with Narcissa’s voice. Cissa was already missing Lily’s presence. She said that waiting for Harry’s birthday party was too much time for her to wait. Lily sent her patrous back to Narcissa telling the blonde bombshell they needed to engineer up a way to see each under without Luicius finding out. Lily focused on the wards and felt the wards of the mountain retreat activate. Lily smiled hoping that her daughter remembered to bring the potion let alone use it.

Sirius hobbled into the bathroom a few moments later. His large soft cock had one or two small bruises on it. It was the consequence of knotting Lily. Her tiger’s sleeve might have been a bit bigger but it was still tight as hell. Luckily, Lily always had her amazing bruise paste on hand for just this reason. He made it into their large steam shower before he collapsed on the large stone bench. The shower automatically started as soon as he stepped into the glass stall. The shower heads had silencing charms built in case Lily and Sirius needed to chat while either used the shower.

“So who caught your eye last night dear husband?” Lily asked her battered husband.

“Illiana Greengrass and Ingirið Davis or as they used to be known as the Kallsberg Twins requested my presence. They also requested a sit down with you in the near future my lady. I have a feeling they would like to discuss the matching our son to either one of their daughters. I told them both that I would pass the word on to you.”

“I have a feeling that both ladies will be disappointed…” The whole manor was bathed in a near blinding light. Lily and Sirius both had to shield their eyes from the light.

“What in the name of Mighty Merlin was that…?” Sirius called out.

“A confirmation that there is a new Lord in the Wizengamot.” Lily said trying to keep a smile off of her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two lovers tumbled out of the floo together. Evangeline landed on top of Dora with her wet lips rubbing up against Dora’s full mast. Evan couldn’t stop herself. The pleasure she received from rubbing her lips upon Dora’s shaft turned her body into a bubbling cauldron almost ready to explode. Dora picked up the very light Evan and carried the redhead over to the very large bed. The mountain top retreat was really just a bed room built on top of a mountain with a commanding view of the surrounding area. Dora placed Evangeline down on the bed before sitting down herself. Evangeline climbed on top of Dora.

“Let’s take our time Angel and really enjoy ourselves.” Dora tried to slow down. She instructed the redhead to turn around. Dora was surprised how wet the little redhead was. She pulled Evangeline’s back half towards her lips. She tentatively traced her tongue around Evan’s bare lips. Those lips were coated in Evan’s sweet virgin honey. Dora felt two hands wrap around the base of her shaft. Evan started stroking Dora. She tried not to buck her hips. She didn’t want to poke one of Evan’s eyes out. One of Evan’s hands picked up one of Dora’s heavy balls. Was Evan trying to distract Dora away from feasting on Evan’s honey covered lips. She focused herself back on to the task in front of her.

Dora pushed her tongue passed Evan’s wet opening and let tongue bask in the heat of Evan’s tight pussy. Evan shrieked at the invasion of Dora’s tongue. Dora backed her tongue for a second. “If you can’t handle my tongue. My cock is seriously going to rip you in half. I know you are very eager but my cock could do some real damage to your pussy. I would shrink it down if I could.” Dora shuddered as Evan kept playing with her balls. “AHHHH…. if you want to bond now, flip over on to your back. I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? Not that you wouldn’t look cute as fuck with a little baby bump. It isn’t wise to conceive before your first magical majority around your eleven birthday. Mum says the little bugger eats up a lot of your magic when its growing inside at least that’s what she told me.” Dora said as she handed Evangeline the potion that Lily concocted earlier.

Evangeline quickly pulled the stopper out of the small bottle and downed the potion. The taste was manageable but still not appetizing. She then rolled over on to her back and instinctively spread her legs wide open. Her hands pulled her slick lips apart as far as she could. Dora took her cock in her hand and guided it between Evangeline’s legs. The bulbous head pressed against Evangeline’s slick opening. Dora’s tip dwarfed the small opening. Dora slowly pressed her tip just inside Evangeline’s unbelievably tight slit. Don’t move Angel. I’m trying to stay as still as possible.” Dora stroked her shaft several times before she felt her balls twitch. String of hot sticky string shot into Evangeline’s center. The two lovers were bathed in a bright white light.

Dora felt a calmness slowly creep over her body. The first change she noticed was that her thoughts felt fluid again. She was back in touch with her morphing power as she grew out her pink hair out and down passed her large shapely ass. She pulled her cock out of Evangeline’s gaping pussy. Her tip acted as a plug and when the plug was pulled Dora’s cum flooded out of Evan’s stretched opening. Dora quickly dove between Evan’s legs and lapped up her cum mixed with the redhead’s special honey. It was quite a magical mixture. Dora slowly cleaned up every bit of their liquid love.

Dora got up and found her wand. She waved at herself and cleaned herself up without saying a word. She was completely surprised she could cast silently when she struggled with the concept at school over the past year. She looked back over to the bed and saw that Harry had reappeared. He was just as naked as his female counterpart. He was so cute with his soft little cock resting between his toned legs. Nine year olds shouldn’t have toned bodies but she knew Harry was a swimmer. He could have an animagus of a fish or shark.

Dora walked back over to the bed and climbed up and snuggled up next to Harry. She basked in his warmth and closeness. As she reviewed what just happened, she could feel a small presence that wasn’t her own. She focused on that small presence. It was a very familiar feeling. It took her awhile but she figured it out that it was a piece of Harry’s magic. It felt like a warm blanket covering her. She didn’t know if she really should tap into this newness while Harry sleeping peacefully. She pulled Harry into her embrace as his head landed on her large soft breast. She felt happy and safe with Harry even with the age difference. She would be his teacher of all things no school would ever dare teach. Dora drifted off to sleep.

The next several days Dora and Harry did everything together. Andi said that their closeness was natural. They had to get used to the new bond. They spent most of the time out by the pool. Harry’s workout was nearing two hours long before Dora dove into the cool water to fish out her merman. Well she tried to anyways. It devolved into a game of cat and mouse. She was so close to using her wand and several well placed incarcerous spells. Harry was quicker and more agile. She saw him climbing out of the pool when she was still in the middle treading water. They spent their nights sharing Harry’s large bed. They didn’t need to say they loved each other. They were saving those words for when Harry was a little older.

***

Lucius had waited almost three nights for his new purchase to become accustom to her new life. He sat in front of his very large vanity mirror. He was about violate and break in his newest acquisition. He still would look his best even while committing the most heinous of acts. He stood up and admired his chiseled pureblood features which if he was in his prime would have made him quite the catch. He was almost forty and required more work to look his best. He decided not to don any clothing. Why warm himself with clothing when he could sub in magic. He withdrew his wand from his cane and applied a warming charm to his body before he left his private bedchambers.

Lucius made his way down from his bedchambers down to his private office. The entrance to the manor’s dungeon was located behind a large portrait of Lucius nakedly posing with his foot on the throat of a muggle. He had the dungeon installed at quite an expense but that expense was just a mere drop in the bucket of Lucius’s annual financial portfolio. He liked to think of himself as a superior wizard and a pinnacle of masculinity. Just thinking about torturing his latest addition brought his four inch penis to full mast. He entered his office and over to the portrait. Lucius stroked the large erect cock on the wall twice. The portrait swung open and he was welcomed with the scent of sweat and fear. He walked down the stone staircase.

The elves had his newest girl secured to one of his many medieval devices used for confession extraction. His silver haired wench was bound by rope and suspended by her wrists and ankles. She was quite the looker if he wasn’t going to defile her in so many ways. He admired her perseverance and tenacity with that defiant look she gave him. He ogled her perk tits and the glowing amulet between them. “You might as well get used to living down here. That is if you wish to continue to keep living. If you…”

“I would rather you just kill me now. You would be wise to either kill me or let me go. Remove my memory if you have to…” Lucius’s eyes widened in surprise at the mention of memory removal. That was something oddly specific for the average muggle to know. He had left specific instructions with Bathory that he only wanted young muggles. He fed his anger and walked over to a long wooden table that he kept his many toys. He selected a collar. This was no ordinary collar though. It was magically enhanced so that the wearer is tormented by their worst fears and memories. It was inspired by the dementor. Lucius picked up the collar. Sheer cold emanated from the collar’s metal. Lucius struggled to keep his own fears and memories at bay as he picked up the collar.

Lucius took the collar with him as he walked over to the suspended beauty. With his free hand, he grasped the blue amulet hanging from a silver chain. With one hard yank, Lucius ripped the amulet from the young lady’s neck. He went to toss the amulet to the side. Lucius didn’t see the change of color in the young lady’s eyes. They shifted from sky blue to glowing yellow. Her eyes weren’t the only thing that had shifted. By the time Lucius had turned back around, the young lady had turned into a werewolf who had pulled herself free from the restraints. By the time Lucius realized what had just happened, the werewolf was on top of him. In under a few seconds, the werewolf had torn out the pureblood’s throat.

The werewolf scampered over to the glowing amulet. It hoped that it hadn’t lost its charge when it was ripped off of her. Her long claws picked up the amulet. The werewolf slowly disappeared and the young lady returned. The amulet was damaged and she didn’t have long until it fully lost its charge. There were others in the cells but none of them had a chance of escaping alive. She made her way around the dimly lit dungeon before she found the stairs that led upwards. She woke up in this room after being taken from that awful room somewhere in London. That stupid oaf left the door open. She ran out of his office into the long hallway. She let out a blood curdling scream as she fell down onto the dark wood of the hallway.

Narcissa awoke from a deep sleep when an ear shattered scream rousted her from a very pleasant dream with Lily on the Black family private beach. One which Cissa wanted to turn into a reality someday soon. Her room felt particularly cold even under the covers of her warm bed. She just knew that some wrong had just happened. She went to swing her legs over the edge of her large bed but saw her tail slithering out from under the covers instead. She looked down between her breasts and saw her necklace was gone. That necklace was enchanted to never come off unless she purposely took it off or Lucius… Her mind raced as she slithered out of her bed and made her way to the door grabbing her comfy warm robe along the way. Cold stone floors and smooth snake skin were never the best of friends.

She opened the large door and slithered out into the main hallway. She flicked her forked tongue and tasted the cool night air. There was a faint scent that she had come across a few nights ago. She slithered down the grand staircase and towards her husband’s quarters. It was dark but she could make out the form of a young woman down. It was the same woman her husband has brought home. She was nude and covered in blood. Narcissa quickly made her way over to the unconscious girl. The girl’s face was covered in blood. Narcissa waved her wand and muttered a complex spell. The blood on the girl’s face flashed a bright blue. The blood belonged to her husband. The girl was otherwise healthy despite being naked and covered in her husband’s blood.

There was nothing she could do for the girl right now other than to fetch her help. She would also have to call the authorities. Her husband was clearly up his normal heinous ways. It was just another one of his messes she was forced to clean up. Narcissa waved her wand and conjured up a blanket for the young girl. She made her way into Lucius’s office. There was a pungent stench coming from an open doorway that was normally hidden behind a large portrait of her husband nude. He must have paid the artist to add several inches of length and girth to her husband’s tiny appendage. She waved her wand at the fireplace and watched the embers roared back to life. She threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire. She called out the specific address for the private floo of Amelia Bones. Hopefully Amelia was still working.

The fire flashed several times before the flames turned green. “Lucius… you better have some reason for calling… Narcissa… I am surprised to see you. However given the hour and you are using my private floo address, this isn’t a social call.”

“I need you to step through immediately. Something has occurred here at home. I didn’t know who else to turn to within the ministry that I would find more trustworthy. Please Amelia can you come through. I’ll step back or I can give you a few minutes.” Narcissa said. She discreetly eyed Amelia’s open silk robe. Two delicious busty redheads sandwiching her was a dream that needed to come true.

“If I need to call in the cavalry I’ll need a few minutes. Perhaps I should see for myself and then make the call for additional personnel.” Amelia stepped back from the floo and tied her robe closed. She and Narcissa had as much history between each other. She, Lily and Narcissa may have been separated a few years but the three were unofficially called the tempting trinity.

Amelia took a deep breath and stepped through the flames and walked into Malfoy Manor. She had been here a few times but never in the middle of the night. The place was merely foreboding in full daylight. It was downright creepy in the middle of the night. Her ears picked up an odd sound coming from behind her. She swore something was slithering towards her. Her wand slipped easily into her hand as she gracefully spun around and aimed at something coming towards her.

The entity making its way towards Amelia stopped. “You can away your wand Amelia. You will be learning more of my family’s secrets. I hate myself for keeping this secret from you for such a long time. You are one of my best friends.” Narcissa slithered forwards. She saw Amelia standing there with her mouth hanging open by only a few threads. Narcissa expected this reaction from her other best friend as she slowly slithered her way towards her busty friend.

Amelia tried to form a complete and somewhat coherent sentence but the auburn beauty stumbled each time she tried to speak. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Amelia. It took nearly ten minutes for the shock to Amelia’s system to dissipate completely. “What surprises me most is that you didn’t feel that you could trust me. I now work for the ministry. The same ministry that is not so secretly trampling over every single sentient magical creature in Britain. I can see your point. If your secret got out, the best you could hope for was to live out the rest of your life running and hiding. I wish you told me Cissa but I get why you couldn’t. Who else knows?”  
  


“Other than you one other person who is still living. Obviously my father and my birth mother knew and Lily found out back in school one night when I forgot to lock down the Prefect’s bathroom. I let my guard down and removed the powerful talisman my father had a master enchanter craft for me to hide my true nature.” Narcissa tried but she couldn’t look directly into Amelia’s eyes. “I think this young lady needs our help more. We can pick up our conversation later.”

Amelia steadied herself and followed Narcissa over to the young lady with the silver blonde hair laying unconscious on the wooden floor. “What can you tell me Cissa? Where did she come from?”

“I saw her yesterday. She was Lucius’s newest pet. My guess is that the young lady came from Madame Bothary. She has her retched fingers in everything absolutely evil and illegal that might lurk down in Knockturn Alley. My husband has been buying these girls for as long as I was forced into being his wife. The one mistake my father made with me. He thought Lucius would be like his father and protect his family. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I’m still alive because he didn’t know about what my true self. I believe you’ll need to call a few of your most trusted people. She might be covered in blood and yet doesn’t have an open wound on her body. That and the fact the latent magic in the blood on her body came back as male when I scanned her when I first arrived on the scene. The only male currently in the manor was Lucius. Draco is spending the next two weeks with the Nott Family. Thank god, I can’t stand that little perv and his creepy staring.”

“Unfortunately, this situation requires more people.” Amelia pulled out her wand and a silvery blue sea otter sprang out from the tip. “Crackers, please seek out Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt, Hammer, and Proudfoot and tell them to floo over to Malfoy Manor for a level one response. Use the pass code…” Amelia looked over at Narcissa. She whispered back the pass code. Amelia gave Narcissa a look of disbelief. “Use the pass code Dieu Blonde.” The otter scampered off into the night.

“I’ll have a house elf waiting at the main floo access for when your team arrives. I will not be around looking like this for just anybody. I don’t know your team but I know three of them couldn’t stand my husband. I’m sure that playing his cold pure blooded bitch of a wife up hasn’t earned me any sympathy. I believe what you seek is in my husband’s office. If you need me to answer any more questions or really anything else at all, I will returning to my wing of the manor. Hopefully, my talisman will work once again. If not, I will be dealing with you and you alone. You and Lily are the only people I know who know my secret.” Narcissa’s head drooped slightly as she slithered off back to her bedchambers.

Amelia heard a very familiar growl coming from the atrium of the manor. Alistair Moody had arrived. Amelia walked quickly from where she was into the atrium. There standing before her were Moody’s squad. His junior Kingsley Shacklebolt, team curse breaker Hephaestus Hammer and team medic Pirita Proudfoot.

“Thank you all for coming in the middle of the night. We have quite the situation here. I was alerted to this situation by Lady Malfoy less than ten minutes ago. I will be questioning her myself in a bit. We have a downed civilian down that hallway. Pirita, she looks to be in shock. I need you to tend to her while the rest of us will assess the situation. I will not tell you any more than that. I want your fresh eyes to evaluate what has potentially happened here.” Amelia led them back down the hallway.

Pirita made her way over to the unconscious young lady. The medic started scanning the silvery haired blonde. There was glowing blue amulet nestled between the blonde’s pert exposed breasts. Pirita confirmed Amelia’s assessment. The girl was in shock. She conjured up a clean wet rag and gently mopped up the blood off of the girl’s face and body. She heard a gruff voice bark out.

“Bones, we’ve got a blood trail here. I’m taking Bolt and Hammer to see where the origin is.” Moody said as the trio slowly made their way back towards Lucius’s office. With Alistair on point, the trio made their way into the opulent office of Lucius Malfoy. Hammer had his wand out scanning for hidden spells, wards or traps. He was getting a faint glow coming from the mirror above the small fire place. Hammer guessed it was some sort of hidden storage area. The wards weren’t very complex. He noted its location and what defenses it possessed. They didn’t have enough probable cause for a search warrant yet. Moody and Shacklebolt followed the trail of blood into the office and over to a large portrait of Lucius baring it all. They called over for Hammer’s assistance. Moody used his eye and saw a hidden passageway behind the portrait.

After examining the portrait, Hammer waved his wand in an intricate pattern. A few seconds later, the large portrait fell to the ground. The trio was assaulted by the smell of musty mildew that wafted up from the dungeon. Moody took point again as the trio made their way down the stone staircase. The staircase opened up into a large dungeon. In the middle of the room was a naked Lucius Malfoy. The body of the blonde lord was covered in blood. Malfoy had sustained a fatal wound to the neck. It was a small miracle that his head was still attached. Moody heard some whimpering coming from behind a wooden door. Moody forcefully removed the wooden door from its hinges.

There were cells with heavy iron doors lining both sides of the walls. The small hallway reeked of death. The whimpering was coming from the last cell on the right hand side. Moody called out for Hammer’s help. This looked to be the work of a goblin warder. Moody caught one look at the dirty and disheveled young curled up into a ball. His keen eye caught sight of a familiar birthmark on the lady’s back. It was his missing granddaughter Madison. Moody barked at Hammer to get the door open now. Madison had been missing for over three years. She was abducted from Hogsmeade just a few weeks after her graduation from Hogwarts.

Moody called upon almost all of his magic and fired an acidic yellow spell at the door. The iron door melted in a few seconds. Moody then cast a bubble head charm on his granddaughter. Using that spell on any form of metal caused a cloud of poisonous gas to form. In a confined space like this, Moody wasn’t taking any more chances. He motioned for Shacklebolt to levitate his granddaughter up and out of the cell. Moody barked out again for Proudfoot. The group made their way back out into the office. Shacklebolt rested Madison down onto a large table in the center of the room.

Proudfoot walked into the office. Her wand was out already casting diagnostic spells on her newest patient. “Moody, this one is in grave danger. She probably won’t survive an emergency portkey or an apparation to St. Mungo’s. If she has a chance, we have to stabilize her first. I used up most of my supplies on the first girl. She needs a few vital potions chief amongst a powerful blood restorative potion and a nutrient potion to start off. Boss, confiscate whatever the Malfoys have in their private reserves otherwise, we’ll need a body bag.” Proudfoot heard Moody loudly grumbling in the background.

“You three… keep investigating here in the east wing. According to Lady Malfoy, the east wing was her husband’s domain. Whatever you find, we have enough probably cause here to obtain search and seizure warrants. I will get you those potions you need Proudfoot.” Amelia made a quick exit out of Lucius’s office. She made quick time using the Point me spell. Moments later, she was standing in front of a set of double wooden doors that led to Lady Malfoy’s bedchamber. Amelia knocked on the door twice. The door slowly opened and a gorgeous Narcissa Malfoy emerged from her bedchambers. The busty blonde donned a very shear robe that Amelia swore the robe was painted on Narcissa’s body. The magic of Narcissa’s robe obscured her heavenly goods.

“Lady Malfoy, my men have another girl however she isn’t in a state safe enough for magical transport. My medic used up all of her potions on the first girl. My hope…”

“Elves to me please.” Narcissa cried out. Seconds later six house elves appeared. “Thank you for your rapid response. Lady Bones has a healer working with her on a young lady. She is in need of any healing potion in our reserves. Please aid the healer as quick as possible. A young lady’s life is in the balance.” The elves eagerly disappeared hoping to please their mistress. Amelia tried not to stare at Narcissa’s hard rosy nipples.

“Your help will be noted in my report Lady Malfoy. I have some questions for you. I hope talking here in your chambers under the dosage of veritaserum instead of having to bring you down to the ministry officially for questioning. Your secret would be revealed after the mandatory strip search. I am trying to help you out Narcissa but you have a dead Lord in his dungeon with kidnapped young girls. I can’t think of a worse situation to be in.” Amelia retrieved a small roll of parchment from her robe pocket. Narcissa crossed her arms which lifted up her heavy breasts as she contemplated Amelia’s offer.

“I will submit to your questioning under that potion only if you are asking me the questions and we are alone. May I ask some of my own afterwards? Please follow me. It’s almost sunrise. It’s quite breathtaking out on the balcony. If I am to be hauled away today, I would like to see it once more.” Narcissa swayed her shapely hips as she led Amelia out onto the balcony. Amelia could just make out the first rays of light breaking over the eastern horizon. A house elf appeared on the balcony carrying a full tea service. The elf put the tea set down on the small table and reported that the healing potions were used to stabilize the young woman.

“Shall we get this over with.” Narcissa said trying to hide her fear. She trusted Amelia implicitly but she was still rattled by what her husband had been doing to those young girls. Amelia pulled out a small phial with glass stopper. She walked over to Narcissa and pulled out the stopper. Narcissa tilted her head back as Amelia placed three drops of the serum on Narcissa’s outstretched tongue.

Amelia placed the stopper back into the phial before returning it to her robe pocket. She then placed the parchment down on to the small table and pulled out a dicta-quill. She activated the quill with her wand. “The time is now five oh seven on July Seventeenth of 1991. I am Amelia Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement conducting an interview with Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Lady Malfoy has volunteered to give this interview under three drops of Veritaserum. Now I’m going to ask a few simple questions to establish that the potion is working correctly. What is your full name?”

“Lady Narcissa Nova Black Malfoy.” Narcissa responded.

“Now to test the effectiveness of the veritaserum, I will ask one more question. During our Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L. written exam, did you or did you not cheat off of me?” Amelia was pretty sure that she knew the right answer. She saw a tiny bead of sweat starting to form at the top of Narcissa’s forehead. She was trying to resist the serum.

“I did…did…nah… I did cheat on you Amelia. You were the best of our year in Defense. I wouldn’t have achieved an outstanding without your unauthorized help.” Narcissa relaxed as she stopped fighting the serum.

“Thank you for your eventual honesty Lady Malfoy. Let’s begin your official statement into the event that unfolded a few hours ago. Now could you tell me why you summoned me to your residence a mere hour ago?” Amelia sat down in the remaining chair across from Narcissa.

“I’ve been having problems sleeping naturally without any aid from any potions. I heard a faint scream coming from somewhere inside the manor. I quickly made my way down my bedchambers and found an young woman unconscious lying in the corridor that leads to my husband’s private quarters. She was covered in blood but didn’t have a scratch on her. I used a diagnostic charm on her. She collapsed from shock. Why she collapsed I would have to say it has to do with my husband. Beyond that I would be speculating.” Narcissa stared out over the Malfoy estate. It was quite pretty for a prison but still a prison it was.

“Have you seen that young woman before?” Amelia asked.

“I encountered the young lady a few days ago when I returned home from visiting a dear friend. My husband was quite happy his new acquisition had arrived. I would say almost gleeful. It was quite nauseating to watch. I retreated to my chambers after that.” Narcissa carefully took a sip of her tea. Her hands were shaking slightly.

“Other than that one encounter with the young silver haired woman we still haven’t identified yet, did you know about your husband’s proclivities?”

“I’ve had my suspicions for quite a while but I am not stupid enough to openly challenge my husband. My betrothal arrangement basically makes me property. It also magically protected him from me hurting him in any way. The only way I would be free of his tyranny was if someone else killed him without my knowledge. If I had any hand in his demise, the betrayal cause in the arrangement would have activated and I wouldn’t be speaking with you right now. The magic in the arrangement would take my life as payment for my betrayal.” Narcissa stopped shivering when she felt Amelia rest her hand on Narcissa’s shoulder.

“What else can you tell me about your husband’s activities?” Amelia looked over at the frazzled blonde hoping her warm look gave some comfort for her friend.

“My husband was quite the meticulous keeper of records. I am sure if you tear his office apart, you will find his notes and ledger of all his dealings. If not, it could be in several other locations. His office at the ministry, or his office in Diagon Alley. That is the extent of my knowledge of my husband’s dealings. You should talk to Aisling Ravensbeak. That slimy woman is Lucius’s assistant.” Narcissa gave Amelia a knowing look that she wanted to talk off the record.

“Thank you for your cooperation Lady Malfoy. If you would be so kind to till your head back once again, I will administer the antidote to you. End of interview of Lady Narcissa Malfoy. Time is now five twenty two am.” Narcissa tilted her head back as Amelia stood up and pulled the antidote out of another pocket of her robe. She quickly moved the stopper and placed three drops on Narcissa’s tongue. There wasn’t a potion in the magical world that didn’t taste downright awful. She chased the antidote with the rest of her tea. She placed the cup back down on the table before she stood up. Cissa paced back and forth.

“Cissa, is there anybody I can call for you? There is nothing I want more than to stay with you but it would be unprofessional of me. I will call Lily.” Amelia stood from her chair. She didn’t notice that Narcissa had let her robe fall to the floor.

Narcissa faced Amelia before posing her question. “Is your knot still tight?” Her hand rubbed a Celtic knot tattoo on her upper left hip. The knot consisted of bands of crimson, gold and emerald lines interwoven. Amelia, Cissa, and Lily all got them when they graduated Hogwarts as a present to each other. They were all magically linked to each other with a protean charm. Cissa first rubbed the emerald part with a finger primed with a bit of magic before she repeated the same pattern on the crimson part. The trio could be separated by thousands of miles but the magic in the charm would alert the others almost instantly. Cissa was calling Lily for help.

Amelia quickly turned to face Narcissa and nearly lost it. The busty blonde could have been one if not the highest paid models in the non magical world if she wasn’t tied down to that now deceased boat anchor. Both sets of lips instantly slicked up and her pierced nipples started poking through her auror’s robe. Amelia fired a few locking and privacy spells on the doors of the bedchamber before pulling the knot that held her robe closed. Seconds later both wand and robe had fallen to the floor. A mere moment later, the thick auburn forest was tangled up in the wavy field of blonde gold as the two lovers reignited their pyre light. The two lovers spent what felt like an eternity snogging each other senseless until a loud knock came from the bedroom door.

Amelia and Narcissa dressed in record time. Cissa climbed into her bed and under the covers while Amelia gathered the parchment and dicta-quill before making her way back to the entrance of Narcissa’s bedchamber. She removed the spells she had put up earlier before opening the door. Standing in front of her were Moody and Shacklebolt. “Gentlemen is there something you need? I just finished interviewing Lady Malfoy. She is still in a mild state of shock. I have allowed her to retire for the evening under the influence of a calming draught. Are we done here or will more people be required?”

Moody was the senior auror and reported in first. “Proudfoot portkeyed away with my granddaughter to St. Mungo’s after the elves helped stabilize my Maddy. Hammer recommends we get permission from either the lady of the house or warrants to tear this place apart. Getting warrants on Fudge’s personal banking accounts will be very tricky. Dumbledore isn’t a fan of Malfoy but is a big stickler for the rules when it suits him. He doesn’t like to upset the status quo. Perhaps Lord and Judge Matthias Greengrass will honor the favor he owes me.” Moody reported.

“You better call in that favor. From what Lady Malfoy told me. She has no power over the Malfoy estate due to her betrothal arrangement. Before any of his friends or associates know he’s dead, we need to get any evidence out of here as quick as we can legally that is if we want to use it later on.” Amelia was glad her robe hid the fact that her nipples were still quite hard but the runes carved into the silver barbells were alerting her to the fact that foreign magic was nearby. Those runes left a tingling sensation that coursed through her body. Amelia did her best to hide her arousal. “I know you aren’t going to like this Shacklebolt but I am assigning you to stand guard in front of Lady Malfoy’s bedchamber. You are not to enter let alone talk to her. We wouldn’t want her to get off on some technicality.”

Kingsley nodded his understanding. Amelia and Moody made their way back out to the front atrium. She could feel Kingsley’s eyes ogling her ample shaped rear. She would have to invite him to her office sometime for his performance review to see if he still measured up to her satisfaction. Moody went off to floo Judge Matthias Greengrass. Hopefully they would be given the warrants necessary to tear this too gaudy mansion apart. It was going to be one of those very long days. She wished she had more time to properly bed Narcissa. She always loved the opportunity to dig into Narcissa’s toy box. Right now all she really needed was a bit of good luck and a strong cup of tea or coffee. She would kill for a glass of some of Old Ogden’s private reserve.

Amelia and Moody made her way back out to the atrium of the manor. Moody made his way over to the floo to call Judge Greengrass. Hopefully they could fast track the warrants. Judge Greengrass was one of the most neutral judges serving the on the wizengamot. Matthias was one of five judges that handled all of the criminal cases brought through the ministy’s justice system. Only classes of the highest profile cases would ever be brought in front of the entire wizengamot. Amelia, Shacklebolt, and Hammer were surprised to see Moody and Matthias Greengrass walking towards them. It was surprising to see one of the senior judges at a crime scene. In fact it was highly irregular.

“Greetings Madame Bones, Aurors, forgive me for showing up here but I had to see the scene for myself. That man has been pressuring me to entrap one of my three daughters into one of those awful betrothal agreement. They are more like slavery contracts.” Matthius shivered at the thought of one of his daughters. “Could you show me the scene?”

The quintet made their way back to the main hallway of the east wing. The former lord of House Malfoy hadn’t been moved yet. Matthias gasped at the grisly scene. There were very few cases he had presided over that could match this one’s level of sheer brutality. They next visited the dungeon. Matthias had seen all that he needed to justify the authorization for a full scale search of the manor. He signed the warrants before Moody led him back to the floo. Amelia knew her three senior aurors could continue on without her. This was going to be a very long day indeed. Narcissa was in a rather fragile emotional state and shouldn’t be left alone. She made her way back to the west wing of the manor.

Narcissa wasn’t in her bed when Amelia entered the room after her knocking went unanswered. She next tried the veranda where she was greeted to a blood orange sky as the sun rose over the horizon to the east. Narcissa was not basking the in the morning light. Where was the lady of the house? There were only two places she hadn’t checked yet. The master closet was empty with nary a stitch out of place. The last place Amelia needed to check was the Lady’s master bathroom. Amelia was greeted by a face full of steam as she pushed open the double mahogany doors. When she was able to see once again, Amelia was greeted to quite a sight. Narcissa had returned to her true form with another busty redhead wrapped up in her thick tail. The tempting trinity had finally reunited in person.


End file.
